The Flower Who Bewitched Them
by Kitty-sr09
Summary: Ren never saw in her future that Itachi would return his feelings for her . But what does her master have planned for her? Will she betray him or obey? Her decision will divide the Akatsuki. This could be another Great Ninja War...
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONGS I SUGGEST YOU LISTEN TO. BUT I DO OWN KONEKO. Thanks! Please Review!**

Chapter 1- The Mission

Life has become busy in the village of Konoha. They're all busy with either doing minor missions, worrying about allies staying loyal to Konoha, or the Akatsuki group. But in the middle of all the tension…an old friend returns home.

Tsunade received a message from an elder from Roku village hidden in the mountain. Konoha and Roku have not worked out as friends for many generations but from what the elder explained, they want to make friends with Konoha. After one day later the message was sent, the village's elder arrives at the Hokage's office with a young girl. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Master Kuran," the older woman comments. The old man bows respectfully, along with the young girl with him, to Tsunade. "It should be me to have the pleasure to meet one of the three Sanin. I can't express how it makes me feel to see such a fighter become a great leader of a strong village." Tsunade smiles. "Thank you. So you're serious about becoming allies?" "Yes, I want my people to be able to live in peace and be prosperous with our allies. As a sign of respect I wish to give you one of my best of our village." "It's very thoughtful Master Kuran and may I add you have an adorable young lady present with you." The girl with long, light grey hair braided around her neck in the front (think of Captain Unohana from Bleach-I don't own Bleach- but Koneko has a few short layers framing her face too) and shining icy blue eyes bows again to Tsunade. She thought the girl is adorable. "Thank you Lady Hokage." "You seem very young. How old are you?" "I am sixteen years old but I am experienced with special talents that runs in my family." "I see. Then what is your name?" "Koneko Kuran." Kitten?" The girl blushes, "My parents named me that because when I was born, the whole village came to visit me. They said I have captured the villagers' hearts like a kitten." "She was actually born in this village. Her father was a ninja of Konoha here before Koneko was born," Master Kuran comments. "Really? So why did you move?" "Well…my parents died when I was ten so I moved in with grandfather instead," the girl says while gesturing to the elder. "What level are you?" "Oh, I'm not a ninja Lady Hokage. Just a spiritual witch. But if you're asking how strong I am, I guess you can say I'm at the Jounin level." "I see. Well, why don't you rest for the day and we'll discuss the contract later. I'm sorry if I can't be as quick as you like but-" "It's quite alright Lady Hokage," elder Kuran responds, "but there is something I wish to discuss with you." "Alright. In the meantime, Shizune, take Koneko to the inn so she can rest from her travels." "Yes Lady Tsunade." The raven-haired woman showed the girl out of the tower to the inn barely a block away from it.

After Koneko left, elder Kuran's expression changed from a kind face to a serious one. "Lady Tsunade, my granddaughter is very special…and what I mean by that is her powers are what makes her special." Tsunade's eyes squinted a little. "What do you mean?" "Koneko comes from a bloodline that has the reputation of the name as 'witch'. You should be old enough to know what I'm talking about." "Your grand daughter is a witch? No one has seen one in generations. Not after the first Great War." "That is what our family has been called. Either by fear or by adoration….mainly by fear because people don't understand what we're capable of." "…continue…" "Our family bloodline is the ability to take our chakra natures and use it with great flexibility. What I mean is if my chakra nature was earth, I could make the trees grow and ripen their fruits…or decay them with a wave of my hand. Our powers are very hard explain. It is best suited to SEE what we're capable of. Some of the men in our family were able to read tarot cards and see visions." Tsunade's eyes widen in shock. "Like seeing the future?" "In a way, yes. It runs through the males in the family but when my son was born, he did not have the bloodline limit. It somehow passed onto Koneko, the first in our family. She showed signs of her power when she was five and my son contacted me. I immediately retrieved her to Roku village and took her under my wing. Koneko is, indeed, a prodigy in our family. We cannot be more proud of her but…" Tsunade was concerned. "But what?" she asks. "This means that the family bloodline will be extinct after her. There is no one left except her and I. There is no possibility that the powers we have so long preserved will continue after Koneko passes." Tsunade nods in understanding. "Many families have died away the same way. But I must ask…is she ok with living in Konoha?" The old man looked at her with weary eyes. "She finished her training a few months ago. When she heard about a volunteer to be of use to Konoha, she took up the opportunity. She doesn't have many friends in Roku because she has been too busy with her training; Koneko is a dedicated girl. She has adopted the skills of the old ways kunoichi were taught many generations ago for self defense. She is very skilled with the senbon needles and she is knowledgeable of all the poisons known to man." He shakes his head with his eyes closed, as if not believing his words or upset about something. His black beady eyes opened again and he said, "If only she were a boy…" "I'll take care of Koneko from now on. She's in good hands Master Kuran. I promise." The elder just simply nodded.

After she finished unpacking her things, Koneko's grandfather came to the inn. "Do you want me to make you some tea, grandfather?" "That won't be necessary Koneko. I'll be leaving shortly." The girl looks at the old man with a small smile. "Leaving so soon?" He slowly nods back at her. "You're a grown woman now Koneko. There's nothing else I can teach you that you don't already know but…" Kuran's face fell and his eyes became glassy. "Don't be swayed by the ninja here. Remember your loyalties to Master Pein." "How can I forget…Lady Konan…" A brittle hand, which suddenly changed to a slender, younger feminine hand, reached behind the girl's head and smoothes her hair. "I am very proud of you Koneko. Don't forget your mission here?" The girl straightened up and nodded. The woman smiles with her eyes while the rest of her face was frozen in a stoic expression. In a flash Konan changed into a dozen crows and the group flew away out through an open window.

Tsunade calls for Koneko to come back and meet the other Jounin and Chunin. The girl perfected her expressions and played the shy girl. She stood next to Tsunade with a blush on her face. All the Chunin, the new Jounin and the familiar Gai and Yamato were present. "This is Koneko Kuran from Roku Village. She'll be joining our ranks as a respectable gesture from the village, who proposed an alliance with us." Tsunade turns to the girl. "The older men are Yamato and Might Gai. They're the veteran Jounin." Koneko bows respectfully to the group. "It's nice to meet everyone." Immediately Choji and Kiba charged at her for hugs. "You've grown up Koneko!!!" Choji yells with a nosebleed and a bright blush on his face. "C-Choji?! Kiba!," the girl said with a sheepish look, "I'm surprised you remember me." Shikamaru smiles and says, "It's been a while. Too bad you left so early, we could've needed you a long time ago." Koneko laughs. "Sorry Shika-kun. Family business." "So you kids know Koneko?" Kakashi asks out of nowhere. The girl gasps with a big smile. "Uncle! I've completely forgotten you live here." The new girl attacks Kakashi with a hug. The man smiles behind his mask as he says, "It's great to see you grow up to be a beautiful young woman Koneko." "Wait, Kakashi-sensei is your UNCLE!?!" Naruto roars. "Yeah, my mother is his younger sister." "Wow, you never told us that you had a niece Sensei," Sakura comments. "You never asked," the man replies. Choji, Naruto, and Kiba's pants were tightening by the minute. The new girl was dressed in a black, halter hakama with a red ribbon tied around her waist with the tails falling behind her. Her gray hair shines in the sunlight flashing through the windows. "For now Koneko, you'll be under my wing until I decide a team for you to join," Tsunade adds. "Yes ma'am." "Alright, you're all dismissed."

Koneko was about to leave the room when Kiba called her name. He greeted her with a flirtatious smirk. "Wow, you look amazing! Where have you been?" he asks. "I'm surprised you remembered me. I've been training under my grandfather when I moved away but when I was done I decided to come back." "That's great Koneko," Hinata adds. Koneko looks closely at her closest girl friend. The girl has changed so much, Koneko wasn't sure if it is the same Hinata she knew. "My goodness, Hinata. You've become a woman!" The heiress blushes and places her hands behind her back bashfully. "I-I suppose." "Hey, I'm having a party tonight at my house. You should come! Everyone will be STOKED to see you," Kiba comments. Feeling better, Koneko agreed to the arrangement. After the Inuzuka told her where he lived, they parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2 Kiba, I'm gonna kill you!

Previously…

"_Hey, I'm having a party tonight at my house. You should come! Everyone will be STOKED to see you," Kiba comments. Feeling better, Koneko agreed to the arrangement. After the Inuzuka told her where he lived, they parted ways. _

Later that night…(listen to 'Don't Trust Me' by 3OH!3)

Kiba was happy to see Koneko and Hinata arrive at his house. The girls were dressed down in regular clothes. Koneko dressed in baggy black pants and a white tank top; her hair down, allowing the shorter layer to frame her ivory face. Hinata wore a midnight blue long-sleeved shirt and white pants while she had her hair in a ponytail and had the tail lie on her shoulder. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru were already there. Naruto, Sakura and Ino immediately bombarded her with questions and asked where she has been. Their outward appearances showed they were happy to see her, but Sakura and Ino are HATING the fact that she's back in Konoha. Now they have no luck with the guys. Neji, Sasuke, Sai, Lee and Tenten showed up later on, officially starting the party. Hinata introduced Koneko to Tenten, Lee and the heiress's cousin Neji. The three were very cordial with her and liked her. After about an hour and a half, Kiba announced to start the Truth or Dare game so everyone sat in a circle in the living room, drinks in hand. "Ok, I'll start it off first," Kiba comments as he looks around the group. Picking his victim Kiba says, "Neji, truth or dare?" The Hyuuga prodigy glares are him before answering, "Dare." "Alright, I dare you to eat ice cream off of Koneko's stomach." It was silent for a second and then- "KIBA!!!! You pervert!" The girl was not happy to hear this. Neji wasn't pleased either; he's never done anything like that with a girl before. Kiba ignored Koneko's complaining as he went to the kitchen, grabbed a pint of ice cream, and came back with it and a scoop. "Show that tummy hunny," he said with a big grin. "You are so going to die in a slow, painful death someday Kiba…" she muttered before lying on her back in the middle of the circle and slowly pulled her top up to reveal a smooth, creamy stomach toned with abs. She hasn't been this embarrassed about showing her body like this in a long time. The last time her body was exposed was the time…..

_Koneko was bathing at a waterfall, not too far away from the current Akatsuki hideout. She just got done locating the two-tails for Hidan and Kakuzu. She was happy relaxing under the cool waterfall when she felt Hidan's familiar presence. Koneko felt his large, calloused hands grab a hold of her naked waist and pulling her back to his body. "H-Hidan!" she yells. "You never call me Hidan-sama like you do to Sasori or Itachi…do you hate me that much?" he asks in a husky voice; his hot breath tickled her ear and sent shivers down her spine. "I'm not doing it on purpose…it just comes out that way. In any case, why are you holding me like this?" she asks as she wrenches herself from his grip successfully. She places her hands on her hips with an annoyed expression in her eyes. "Master Pein would not like you to touch me so inappropriately." Hidan smirks. "Since when have you become his property? Are you fucking him?" Without missing a beat, Koneko answers, "No. I'm his student if you haven't forgotten. I'm not screwing anyone." The smirk continues to mock her. "Could've fooled me…"_

Many male eyes engorged themselves at the image. Neji, a bright red blush on his face, sits next to her as Kiba plops a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top of her belly button. She gasps loudly causing a few boys to silently jizz in their pants (Cough cough Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba). The girls, mainly Sakura and Ino, quietly groaned in annoyance. Koneko looks up at Neji and says, "Just…hurry. It's dripping already." Neji leans over her and bites and licks into the sweet ice cream as fast as he could. "Take your time, Neji. You don't want a brain freeze, do you?" Naruto jokes. Koneko faced away from what's happening to her while blushing and clamping her mouth shut, being very ticklish.

_Hidan grabs the girl's arm and pushes her against the rocky wall behind the waterfall. With one hand he held her wrists above her head while the other held her chin upward. Koneko felt a hot, wet tongue lick against her pale skin of her neck, sending another shiver down her spine. "Hidan…let go of me," she said in a low voice. "Why should I when I'm just about to get to the best part?" He continued to lick the girl's neck and earlobes and other sensitive spots. She would've enjoyed it…if it weren't for the fact that it's HIDAN doing the licking. He suddenly stops and pulls away from her. Koneko didn't realize that she had her eyes closed until she opened them to look at the Akatsuki member. "I'm not going any further. It's against my religion to fuck a girl who's unwilling. Besides…Kakuzu is waiting for me. See ya witch girl," he said before leaving her. _

It wasn't helping that Neji's tongue was grazing against her bare skin. Neji, also, was blushing and trying to make this publicly less painful for her. Choji was choking on his chips and excused himself to go to the bathroom so he can freely jizz in the toilet. Neji finally finished the ice cream and he sat back in his spot. Koneko got up and left the room. "Where are you going Neko-chan? Done with the game already?" Ino asks with a sly smile. "I'm cleaning up! If you didn't realize I have sticky ice cream on my stomach!" Sakura and Ino giggled when the girl left. It was Neji's turn. "Truth or dare Ino." "Truth, I don't trust a Hyuuga with a dare." Koneko came back and muttered, "…pussy," when she passed the blond. Ino glared at her but didn't say anything. "Is it true that you've slept with one of the proctors to pass the Jounin exams?" "What!? How did you know Neji?" Everyone was shocked to find out that little fact. "You seriously slept with someone to pass the Jounin exams? Who was it?" Sakura asks. "I'm not telling you! How did you know Neji? I demand you to tell me!" Neji shrugged his shoulders. "I heard noises coming from a closet when we took the written test. So I used my Byakugan and saw you with-" "Don't you dare say it!" "Whatever." Ino growled in frustration. "Choji, truth or dare?" she asks angrily. "Dare!" "I dare you to drink a whole shot of vodka." "That's easy." Choji made a shot and downed it in a split second; he didn't feel a thing. "Naruto, truth or dare?" "I'll pick dare I guess." "I dare you to go into the closet with Hinata for seven minutes." The couple looked at each other with shocked expressions but tried to pull off nonchalant looks. They didn't say anything as the pair went in the living room closet. About a minute later everyone could hear strange noises coming from the closet. Some of the group was trying not to laugh while others were disturbed by the sounds. When seven minutes were up Naruto and Hinata went to their spots on the floor and acted like nothing happened. They exchanged knowing looks and a wink. Naruto dared Sakura to jump in Kiba's pool naked just for kicks and she actually did the deed only to come back shivering in a blanket that Akamaru retrieved for her. When Sakura ask truth or dare she asked Ino. "Truth or Dare?" "I'm picking dare this time. Who knows if you guys know any more of my secrets?" "Ok. I dare you to drink TWO shots." "Fine." With a smile, Ino takes the shots and stuck her tongue at her best friend. The blond girl turns her face to Koneko with a sly, dangerous look. "Neko-chan, truth or dare?" The two girls had a staring contest for a good few minutes before the white-haired girl answers, "Dare." Ino's smile grew bigger, if it was possible. "I dare you to make out with Sasuke-kun." Nobody could believe their eyes. Sasuke…and Koneko? "What?! Sasuke gets to make-out with Neko-chan?" Naruto groans in complaint. Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba were bummed as well. Sasuke looked annoyed on the outside but inside is a fourth of July explosion ready to happen. Sakura smacked her forehead and whispered, "Ino, what are you thinking of putting the two together?" Ino shushed her. "It's all part of the plan. I'll be Koneko has no experience with guys so Sasuke will be totally disgusted with her. I guarantee it." Sakura was skeptical. "Let's go you two," Ino says with a fake smile. The female victim shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing and got up. She sat down on her legs in front of the Uchiha boy and the two locked eyes with each other. Onyx with turquoise. Something in Koneko lit up and she suddenly became curious of this boy. She remembered when he was a boy and he was the 'loner' kind of kid. But after meeting her brother a few years ago, she understood Sasuke's situation. Before, as a kid, he was such a bore and a buzz-kill but now he seems so interesting and mysterious. Like a secret you HAVE to find out. She takes her hand to touch the sides of his face and leans closer. Sasuke's position was a little awkward: one leg crossed in front of him while the other was pulled up where he had an arm resting on it. He was actually becoming nervous. 'What am I supposed to do? Should I just let her do everything?' He felt her soft lips touch his and it sent an electrifying shock down his body. He accidentally let out a gasp but it was muffled by her lips against his. Her tongue flicks against his lips and another wave of electricity rippled through his body. Sasuke has never felt anything like this before…and he was kinda enjoying it. He wanted to experiment and placed his free hand around her waist and pulled her closer to him. It was her turn to let out a muffled gasp but continued to kiss the Uchiha. She pulls away, much to his dismay, and she went to her spot. Sasuke didn't have to look at the other guys to tell they hated him, envied him. The girls, except Hinata, were doing the same to Koneko. Shikamaru wanted to KILL Sasuke. He watched with a disgusted feeling in his stomach as he watched the pale hand snake its way around her hips and pulled her closer to him. 'It's just a dare. It's not a big deal,' he kept telling himself. Koneko turns her killer ruby eyes to the Yamanaka girl. She's had enough of Ino. "Truth or dare Ino?" she asks with a malicious voice. The blond was unfazed, or she acted like it. "Dare. I'll do anything you ask me." Koneko went to the kitchen for a few minutes and came back with a tray with eight glasses. "Drink 'em." "What?! I've already had the two shots for the dare plus that mixed drink." "You heard me. Drink the shots! I made them special for you Ino." "I could have alcohol poisoning!" Koneko shrugged her shoulders. "If you do, Sakura's here to help." She turns to the pinkette. "You are a medic right?" Sakura didn't know what to say and blushed. "Uhh…yeah." Ino grimaced at the green colored shots. Who knows what she put in them? "Fine, be a pussy," Koneko said and then took the shots one by one without hesitating. Everyone was shocked that she could hold her liquor so well. 'Thank you Deidara,' she thought. After the eighth shot, Koneko took the tray back to the kitchen; not walking like a drunk but walking STRAIGHT. Ino's eyes grew three sizes. 'Holy Shit! Is she some kind of monster?' "OOOOOOOooooooOOOOooOO!!!!!" the guys said together. They laughed at Koneko's diss on Ino. Even Sasuke laughed. When Koneko came back she looked at Ino with a hard look. "If you're done playing games, let me know. I don't know about you but I'm tired of acting like a five year old." At that, the girl went to the front door. "Thanks for the party Kiba-kun! I had loads of fun!" The Inuzuka laughs. "See ya!" (Stop song)


	3. Chapter 3 Photo Shoot To Remember

Previously…

"_If you're done playing games, let me know. I don't know about you but I'm tired of acting like a five year old." At that, the girl went to the front door. "Thanks for the party Kiba-kun! I had loads of fun!" The Inuzuka laughs. "See ya!"_

Koneko went back to the inn to find a message with a key. She read the letter, which was from the Hokage, and it said:

Koneko Kuran,

I've found an apartment for you to live in. Here's the key to it and this is the address. Hope you like it. I'll be expecting you to start working tomorrow. I'll have something for you to do.

-Tsunade (Hokage)

The girl smiles at her good fortune. Today couldn't get any better. She didn't waste time to pack up and move everything over to her new apartment. After she unpacked a second time, Koneko went straight to bed, starting to feel the alcohol she consumed.

The next morning, Tsunade had her working at the hospital's nursery. "They're very short in the nursery so I'm assigning you there for a while." "Yes ma'am. Thank you." For about a month, that's where Koneko has been. She enjoys it, after all she loves kids! Koneko has even talked to a few 'future' mommies and consulted with them about their pregnancy issues. One day Sakura was checking up on a pregnant patient who's about to pop anytime now and noticed a strange smell in the room. "What's that horrible smell?" she asks out loud. "That new nurse you have is wonderful!" the woman comments with an exhausted smile. "Who?" "That girl with long gray hair." Sakura looked all around the room, trying to find the source of the smell. Eventually she checked under the bed and shrieked. "What the hell!?!" She pulls out a small bowl full of a milky liquid with a strange looking root soaking in it. "KONEKO!!!" Sakura yells. A few minutes later, the said witch comes in. "Yes?" "What the hell is THIS?" "It's mandrake root and goat milk. You have no idea how hard it was for me to find fresh goat milk. It's supposed to help with Miss Akane's pregnancy." ( I took this idea from Pan's Labyrinth and thought it would be cute) Sakura stared at the girl with a frightened and freaked expression. "You can't just stick plants under the patients' beds, Koneko." "But Sakura-san, it's actually helping me. I haven't had any pains since that's been sitting underneath the bed," the woman defends. "Really? You mean you haven't been bleeding?" "No. It's all thanks to Miss Koneko." The witch smiles at the pregnant patient. "I'm glad to hear it's working. I hope everything works out well for you and your baby Miss Akane." Sakura sighs heavily. 'I cannot believe this,' she thought.

Shikamaru found out where she's been working and has been visiting Koneko with Choji every once in a while. Even Sai would sometimes come by and make conversations with her. Every day for her lunch break, Koneko would hang out with her uncle and catch up the missed time. Later in the days, she'll visit Hinata at her house and the two will have tea. Neji would rarely join them. He first apologized to her for the dare and she just laughed. "I wasn't ever blaming you. It's not your fault so don't apologize." "I hoped I didn't make you uncomfortable." "Not at all, Neji. The situation did but not YOU." The prodigy accepted this and became more talkative with Koneko. Kiba once asked her on a date and the two walked Akamaru around the park. It wasn't anything special, just casual. Kiba's and Koneko's relationship is very casual. They love to tease each other and relax with each other's company. But lately Koneko has been thinking of Sasuke…

A week passes by and an old friend of Tsunade visited her and asked her for some help. She smiled devilishly when he finished explaining what he wants. "This sounds like fun," she commented to no one particularly. She called up the teen shinobi immediately to the office, including Koneko. The whole group didn't know what was going on as they lined up next to each other. A strange man dressed in a gaudy outfit comes up to them with searching eyes. He looked carefully at each person as he passes them. "Some of you may know me but I am Vlad Tod, famous photographer for Village Times Magazine. For the next month's issue, we're doing a spread on teen shinobi of Konoha village. Tsunade and I have been friends for quite some time and I am very interested in Konoha in general." Everyone was shocked; they're going to be models for a magazine!?! The girls were excited while some of the guys were not so pleased. "Hmmm…if all the ladies would please step forward." The girls followed orders with perplex faces. The man comes up to Ino and looks at her body. "Hmmm, too skinny. You can go back." Ino was shocked. 'Too skinny? Seriously?' Shikamaru and Choji chuckled together; they knew she has been dieting for years just so she can catch a man's eye but not even this weirdo photographer will pick her. Vlad looks at Sakura and smiles. "You're quite a sweet girl. I would love to have you." The Hyuuga girl blushes and smiles. "Thank you, sir." Tsunade had the girl stand next to her. The photographer didn't like Hinata's shyness, or Tenten's muscular body. But when he looked at Koneko, he was in love. "How adorable!!!" The man practically prances around the poor girl and spun her around until she was dizzy. "You're absolutely what I'm looking for. A fresh face, perfect complexion, and those LEGS are to DIE for!" Koneko blushes like a tomato and joins Sakura. "Now for you gentleman, I need a good handful of you." The guys were scared. Is he going to make them strip or something? Please no! The photographer first passes by Shikamaru. "Hhmmm, interesting. I take you." The photographer loved Kiba's physique and Sai's unique look. He passes Neji and picks him, along with Sasuke and then Naruto. "Alright, I think that's what I need," the photographer announces. "Good. The rest of you can leave." The left over group steps out without another word, disappointed in a way. The others that were picked stepped back. "Tomorrow you will all leave to Sing-Sing City. You must be there on time for the photoshoot. This is a great opportunity to show off how incredible Konoha is," Tsunade remarks. "By showing off our bodies?" Kiba asks with a smile. "Have any problems with that?" Tsunade asks with a glare. "No. No. No problems at all." "Good. You're all dismissed."

Koneko was actually pleased with how things went. She suddenly thought about the photo shoot and hoped that it'll be fun. She went to bed early so she can be up and ready tomorrow morning. Although she set her alarm clock, Shikamaru came by and woke her up. "Koneko. Wake up," his whispers at first while shaking her shoulder. The girl slowly opened her eyes and the image of a sleepy Koneko with sexy bedhead that would've been too damn cute…if it weren't for the blood curdling menacing glare. "Shikamaru," she said in a low, creepy voice, "are you trying to wake me up before my set time?" Shikamaru was so scared he backed up a few steps to the wall behind him. He suddenly saw a dark shadow in the shape of a grinning beast hovering over the girl. And is the room getting cold or is it just him? For some reason, Shikamaru was getting scared. The girl smirks a devilish grin. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood." The girl pulls the blanket over her head and went to her dresser, the shadowed monster now gone and the room temperature back to normal. The shadow possessor leaves the room quickly so she can change in peace. After ten minutes of waiting in the living room, Shikamaru was greeted by Koneko's bright smile. "Ready?" she asks. He smirks back and the two left the house together. "I'm actually kinda excited. I've never done anything like this," she says. "Neither have I. I hope this won't be a waste of time. I don't even like taking pictures." "Just think of it as another mission." "Yeah, yeah." The duo met up with Kiba and Naruto on the way to the main gate and caught up with Sai, Neji, Sakura, and Sasuke at the gate. "Morning Sakura-chan!" "Oh, good morning Koneko." The girls were bubbly and excited while the guys weren't really thrilled. The trip to Singsing village was quite for the most part but Koneko couldn't help but notice that the Uchiha has been staring at her throughout the trip.

(listen to the twentieth opening of Bleach to get the mood of the upcoming part)

Once the group finally arrived at the studio where they'll be taking their photos, Vlad immediately rushed them to get changed into hair, make-up, and clothes. Sakura and Koneko were ready first, dressed in frilly dresses that were quite similar but the color-black and white-were opposite of each other. Sakura's dress was white with black hearts and white ribbons in her hair while Koneko had a black version of the dress with white hearts and black ribbons. "Let's pair you two up, K?" Vlad comments and starts shooting. Sakura and Koneko were sitting by each other and holding each other's hands very close to their faces. Koneko thought it would be fun and lightly bit one of Sakura's fingers, just in time for Vlad to catch the picture. "Magnificent! Beautiful!!!" The girls were dismissed to change while Vlad had all of the guys pose together in decorated armor and old fashion hakamas. Vlad was pleased with them and started up the couples. Hinata and Kiba were first. She had a leash on him and he was dressed up like an animal, which was perfect for him. It was hard for her but Sakura successfully played the dominating person in the shoot. Next, Koneko, Naruto, and Shikamaru dressed as if they were having fun at the beach. Then Neji and Sasuke paired up as samurai. Very hot! Then Vlad put Koneko in a kimono with them and made it a threesome and it worked out beautifully. After that Sakura and Neji were paired together. "Alright, now the last shoot is the cover for the issue," Vlad announces. He turns to Koneko and says, "You'll be the main subject; you're just too cute!" The girl smiles. "I'm happy you find me so." "I have a question, though, and this will be very important to the issue." "Okay. Shoot?" "What do you see in a guy? What attracts you to him?" The other guys listened intently to what she has to say. Koneko thought about it for a good minute. "Well…I would have to say I'm more attracted to the broken ones. They really interest me." "Broken men, huh? That IS quite interesting." The photographer turns his attention to one of the make-up artists. "Meme! Get two boys ready! Think of 'broken' or 'shattered' as your theme." The female artist nodded and went to work right away. Koneko was changed into a skimpy outfit that didn't hide any man's imagination. She wore a white tube top that barely covered her C cup boobs and red boy shorts that looked almost like underwear. Added pieces included fishnet gloves that cover half of her arm and thigh high socks with horizontal white and red stripes along with cat ears and a cute tail. Her hair was tossed around like sex hair but her make-up was light to give off her natural beauty. Vlad adored her. He had her sit on a couch to wait for the other two mystery boys to come out. Sasuke and Sai came out in black outfits. Sasuke's was almost like his normal clothes except without the purple rope tied around him and not wearing the white robe part. Instead, his top is a black mesh shirt with a black, spiky choker added to his neck. Sai was wearing tight black pants, no shirt, his regular gloves, and a black jacket with gray fur trimmed around the hoodie. He was wearing what looked like a loose dog collar. "Marvelous! This is going to be great! Now the situation is you two want her but she's using the both of your for her own purposes." The others, who were finished for the shoot, watched boys sat on the couch with Koneko. Sasuke, standing behind the couch, has his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on her bare shoulder, like he's hugging her from behind, while Sai had his head on her lap and she caresses his hair as she reaches her free hand to Sasuke's face. Secretly, Koneko was enjoying the threesome shoot….so was Sasuke. To make the look believable, Koneko glances at the camera at the corner of her eye-her head was tilted sideways- with a sickening smirk on her face. "Holy cow, she really is good at acting," Shikamaru comments to the others. "Yeah, who would've thought that someone would be using Sasuke or Sai for their own gain? Normally it is the other way around," Naruto adds. "I'll be right back," Kiba says before leaving the group to find a bathroom to relieve his tight pants. Once the photographer was done, he yells out, "Thank you all so much for the beautiful shoot! It is a success! Tell Tsunade I said thank you. As a 'thank you' to you all, I'll send in special treats to you tonight before you leave home." "Thank you Mr. Vlad," Sakura says as she bows. The others said thank you also. After the finishing trio changed into their normal clothes, the whole group went back to their hotel, exhausted.

"Man, who would've thought that taking pictures would be so tiring," Shikamaru comments as he went to his bed to take a nap. "You said it! That was crazy fun though," Naruto adds. All of the guys shared a large suite while Sakura and Koneko shared a suite together. The girls were making tea to chill for a while when someone knocked on their door. Sakura answered the door and saw a handsome young man with a silver tray that had an envelope on it. "Are you Miss Sakura Haruno and Koneko Kuran?" "Yes sir. Can we help you?" "This is from Mr. Vlad Tod," the man said as he handed the pinkette the envelope. "Oh, thank you." "You're welcome ma'am. Have a great day." "What's that Sakura?" "A letter from Mr. Vlad." "Well read it." "It's says, 'As a thank you for your hard work, I'm treating you beautiful ladies to a spa session at the inn's spa house. Hope you enjoy it and thank you again for the opportunity. Love always, Vlad.'" "Aww, that's sweet of him. Let's go then." The girls went to the main lobby of the inn and presented the letter to the front desk lady. "Alright, I'll have you ladies set up in a minute." A few minutes later, the girls were taken to the spa house and changed into their bathrobes. They were pampered with pedicures, manicures, facials, and full body massage with sake as refreshment. The guys were treated with body massages and the hot spring at the back of the spa house.

"Man this is the life…" Kiba comments as he lies back on the rocks in the hot spring. The others were relaxing also. A tray of a sake bottle with small cuts floats by him. "So…just to make this fun," Naruto starts, "What do you look for in a girl?" Kiba immediately shouts out, "Boobs!" "Just because your former teammate has big knockers," Shikamaru mutters. "Hey! Don't talk about Lady Hinata like that," Neji yells, defending his female cousin. "Well what about you Neji?" Naruto asks with a sly smile. The prodigy blushes. "Well I like to look at a woman's finesse." "Pfffft, boring. Sasuke?" "Her ability to make all the babies I need, of course." "I like a woman who's not going to give me crap all the time," Shikamaru remarks before sipping his cupful of sake. "I like boobs too!" Naruto screams. He and Kiba gave each other a high five. "Sai…what about you?" Shikamaru asks. The boy gave them his trademark smile. "All that you've said I agree are good qualities in a woman." "But what do you like the MOST in a girl?" Naruto asks. "Oh wait, you've never been with a woman." And the blond laughs at his poor, inexperienced friend. Sai continue to smile with his eyes closed. "Well…miss boring has a nice ass so I guess I could say I like a woman's ass." The guys looked at him funny with confused expressions. "Who's 'boring'? Sakura's nickname is ugly, Ino is beautiful, and you called Hinata 'plain' so…." "The girl I was dared to make out with…the gray one," Sai answers. A second later, Shikamaru was ready to pound him but Kiba and Naruto pulled him away. "Koneko is anything but BORING you asshole! Say it again and see what happens!" Sai just smiles at him but this time with his eyes open. "Shikamaru just wait! If he called Koneko a boring then that's the opposite of her being beautiful or gorgeous, right?" Kiba comments. Shikamaru stopped struggling with his friends and stares at Sai with a hard look. "Is that what you mean? You DO have the tendency to give people nicknames the opposite of what you mean," he asks. "Maybe…maybe not." Shikamaru groans and sat back down. "Whatever, you're hopeless."


	4. Chapter 4 Pervy Boys at a Spa

Previously…

"_The gray one…," Sai answers. A second later, Shikamaru was ready to pound him but Kiba and Naruto pulled him away. "Koneko is anything but BORING you asshole! Say it again and see what happens!"_

Meanwhile, the girls were relaxing on the other side of the wall dividing the large hot spring. They discussed over things that the other person missed out over the years and catching up. "And you've been training ever since then?" "Yeah, I'm hoping to become like Lady Tsunade. She's a really great fighter." "That's a great goal for you Sakura." "What about you? What are your goals?" Koneko takes a swig of her second sake bottle; her face is flushed from the alcohol and the heat of the water. "I just want to continue what I'm doing until I get married and have a lot of kids. That's what I want the most. I want, maybe, four to five children." Sakura smiles. "You would be a great mom. And Sasuke-kun would LOVE you if he heard that." "Sasuke? Uchiha?" Koneko laughed. "That's funny. Sorry but he's not my type." Sakura gasp dramatically. "What?! Of course he is! He's everyone's type!" Koneko shrugged her shoulders. "Not for me. I like a guy who'll keep me interested. He seems boring." " Then I'll help you find the perfect husband that will love you and protect your family." "Aww, thanks Sakura but I'm just not looking for one right away." "Well…" "Koneko is anything but BORING! Say it again and see what happens!" Shikamaru's voice cries out from the other side of the pool. "What is that about?" Sakura asks. "I don't know." Koneko jumps out of the pool and found a crack in the wall and peeked through it. Shikamaru was struggling against Naruto and Kiba, preventing him from hitting Sai. 'Was Sai the one who called me a boring? Jeez, he hardly even knows me and he's calling me THAT?' Koneko grimaced and returned to the pool. "What's wrong?" "Nothing Sakura. Hey I have an idea." "What is it?"

The guys simmered down after the fight and were quiet until they heard the familiar feminine voices. "Come on Sakura, it'll be fun!" "But…K-Koneko I can do it myself." "We used it do it all the time when we were kids!" "Yeah but still!" The guys looked at each other. What are they talking about? "If I do it to you, you can do it to me back, ok?" "Koneko, it'll tickle!" "That's the fun part. I promise you'll feel so good once I'm done." Noses began to bleed. Naruto and Kiba were the first to climb out of the tub to find a crack or a hole in the pool. "You guys, stop spying on them! You're going to get caught," Sasuke hisses. "Did you not just hear them?" Naruto hisses back, "They're going to do 'IT'." Sai turns to Neji. "What does he mean by 'IT'?" Neji just shook his head in annoyance and whispered to him what Naruto and Kiba mean. Black, beady eyes shot wide open. "Really? Interesting." All of a sudden, the guys heard Sakura scream. Naruto, Kiba, and now Shikamaru and Sai tried to climb over the wooden wall to catch a glimpse of the girls. "Koneko, not there!!! It tickles!" The four saw the pink haired kunoichi sitting at the edge of the hot spring with one foot sticking out with Koneko in the pool and scrubbing her friend's propped up foot. Sakura was squirming and giggling. "Koneko-chan! Please stop! Hahahahhahhaha *gasp* hahahaha." The guys could not believe they were fooled and they were SO bummed. Naruto groaned a little too loudly that Koneko heard him. The four guys jumped down back to their side of the pool but she saw them anyway. After creating a fist and unclenching it she conjured three little glowing orbs charged with electricity (think of Boomboom's bombs from X-Men Evolution) that she calls 'firefly bombs' and tossed them over to their side without Sakura knowing. The boys saw the three burning balls and Shikamaru knew what they were. "Move!" he yells before the pool exploded along with an electric charge. Sakura looks up with a bewildered look. "What happened?" Koneko smiles coyly. "Who knows? An accident maybe." 'That'll teach you boys to spy on us again,' she thought. After that the girls went back inside and went to have their body massage session.

The guys came out of the pool 'HOT RED' and shocked from the exploding hot water spraying all over them. Sasuke pounds Naruto's head and yells, "You idiot! Look what you did!" "It's not my fault! Kiba made me look with him!" "Bullshit, you were the first one to jump up the wall," Kiba argues. "Shut up! You're all nuts!" Shikamaru yells and went back to the room. The guys cooled off and followed behind.

After the girls were done with their wonderful massage session they returned back to their room and changed into their night clothes. "I'm going to take some tea to Sasuke and the others," Sakura remarks. "Oh, great, I'll come with you." Koneko takes a small pack with her containing specialized needles inside. The girls were welcomed inside the boys' suite. Shikamaru has already retired to his bed and Sai went to his room to finish a painting he has been working on so it was just Kiba, Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke with the girls. "We thought we would bring you some tea," the pinkette explains. "Thanks Sakura!" Naruto exclaims and takes his cup of lavender tea. "Which room is Shikamaru's?" Koneko asks. "It's over there. Why do you ask?" Kiba remarks. The girl smiles. "Just wondering. I'm going to surprise him." She showed him her pack and went to Shikamaru's room. For some reason, it infuriated Sasuke that she was going to see Shikamaru. Usually girls are hounding over HIM and bending over backwards for Sasuke's affection. So why isn't she fawning over him? Sasuke has noticed this since the day she came back to Konoha. Even as kids, she never paid him any attention. She was always with Shikamaru or Kiba. 'Forget her…she's not worth your time,' he tried to tell himself. Sasuke grabs Sakura's wrist and takes her to his room and locked the door.

She quietly opened the door and saw the shadow possessor lying on his stomach and snoozing. All he was wearing was a pair of gray pants. Koneko smiles devilishly and sets the pack on the night stand next to the bed. She sits next him and whispers in his ear, "Hey sleepyhead." An onyx eye opens slightly to look at her and then the other eye opens and his head shifted to face her. "What's up?" "You look tense. Need help with that?" Shikamaru smiles. "Sure. But what were you meaning?" Koneko opens the pack and showed him the needles. "Acupuncture. I've learned how to do it during my training with my grandfather. He says it's an old art that kunoichi learned years and years ago. He believes it will come in handy someday." "Huh…really? Why not? I've never had this done before," Shikamaru comments. "Great. Just stay like that…and it might hurt a little but I promise it'll be worth it." Shikamaru relaxes as Koneko sits next to him and felt around his back to look for tense spots. She couldn't help but smile as old memories of her innocent childhood flashed in her head. "Wow…working hard much?" "Why do you ask?" "Too many tense points." He sighed. When he felt a prick on his shoulder he tenses up. "You're going to have to fight that and relax. It'll hurt even more if you keep doing that," she says. "Fine." The two were quiet for a while, enjoying the company of the other. "You've changed so much Shika-kun. You used to be so lazy and you didn't care about anything." His eyes closed, trying to block a memory but it was too late. The image of his former teacher's body imprinted in his head. "I guess part of it has to do with Asuma's death…" he murmurs. "Hm? Asuma?" "He was my former teacher when I graduated from the academy. Ino, Choji, and I were teamed up together." She didn't say anything but she really wanted to tell him how she feels. She's been through the same thing before. "We were fighting two members of the Akatsuki group. One of them killed him during the fight. It was about half a year ago when it happened. I remembered not attending the funeral because I didn't want to believe that he was dead and he wasn't going to come back….finally my Dad made me face the fact that he's gone for good. It hit me pretty hard. I saw Asuma as an idol, someone I could look up to and be like him." "….It's not your fault Shika-kun. If there's anything I learned, death is unavoidable; it is finite." "…that was something I had a hard time learning. Ever since then I trained hard every day so that no one will die under my watch." The pin-prick feelings stopped and Shikamaru pulls up on his elbow to look back. Koneko was smiling at him with sad eyes. She looked so vulnerable, not like the strong little girl he remembered when they were kids. "You've grown up Shika-kun and I'm proud of you." She carefully wraps her arms around his neck and held him close to her. Shikamaru smiles and hugs her back. "You've changed too Koneko…you're practically a woman. It's hard to believe you're the same kid I met that one crazy day." The girl giggles against him. "Nah, I'm still a kid. Sometimes I wish I had the power to turn back time and change things. But death is final. It is the end to everyone's fate…no matter what." There was a silence between the two for a moment. "Now let's finish up that back of yours." After about an hour, Koneko released all the tension from Shikamaru's back. He felt so relaxed he fell asleep before she could leave the room. Koneko couldn't help but laugh. 'Well, you haven't changed that habit of yours,' she thought. She leaves the room to find only Naruto, Kiba, and now Sai. "Where's Sakura?" Naruto glares at Sasuke's locked door. "She's with Sasuke. Don't bother waiting for her. She'll probably stay with him for the rest of the night." "Are they together?" she asks curiously. "In a way, I guess," Kiba comments. "What do you mean?" "Well…its just the sex," he adds. Koneko nods slowly with an 'I wish I didn't ask' look. "So who's next for acupuncture?" she asks. "Huh? Acupuncture?" Naruto asks with a bemused look. "Yeah, you'll feel really good. I just finished Shika-kun and he's out like a light." Kiba was scared of needles so he was out. Naruto wanted to try it but after the first prick he changed his mind and complained about the pain. "For crying out loud, it's just a little prickle!" "Yeah right. It felt like someone was stabbing me in the back!" Naruto argues. "Well, maybe you deserve it after spy on us poor girls at the hot spring." "Ah, no! I wasn't spying. You obviously don't know what you're talking about," Naruto lies with a sheepish look. "Naruto heard you two playing around together so he and Kiba thought it would be a good idea to spy," Sai snitches. "You're the one to talk Sai! You joined us too!" Naruto yells. "At least I have a dick." "That's it! I've had it with you!" Naruto was about to clobber Sai but Kiba and Koneko held him back. "You're lucky their holding me back!" "Yeah you sure look manly being held back by dog breath and miss psycho." A flash of anger flicked through Koneko's glittering light blue eyes. In a split second, she had Sai pinned on the ground and sitting on top of him with a senbon needle barely pricking his throat. Her face was calm although her eyes were everything BUT. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't stick this through your esophagus and let the poison slowly kill you," she simply said. Sai's eyes were big but he recovered and looked back at her with a blank stare. "Koneko! Don't hurt him! Sai …well, he doesn't have a lot of social experiences," Kiba explains. "What do you mean no social experiences?" she asks as she looks at the Inuzuka at the corner of her eye. "Sai has lived most of his life with no social interaction. He's still learning about having feelings," Naruto adds, "Although it pisses me off." Koneko turns her attention back at Sai for a few more seconds before slipping off of him and putting the needle away. "I'm tired. I'll see everyone in the morning," she said before leaving the room. She returned to their suite afterward and the whole group went to bed so they could get up early to return home.


	5. Chapter 5 Round 1

Previously…

_Koneko turns her attention back at Sai for a few more seconds before slipping off of him and putting the needle away. "I'm tired. I'll see everyone in the morning," she said before leaving the room. She returned to their suite afterward and the whole group went to bed so they could get up early to return home._

On the road….

At a bright and early hour the group packed up and headed home. The mood on the way was light and cheerful. Sasuke, though, was troubled and he could not figure out why. Ever since that dare, all he could think of is this girl. Her soft pink lips touching his. Those ruby eyes shining at him with a depth so profound that it makes him want to keep gazing into them. Last night wasn't really satisfying with Sakura. Ever since he came back to Konoha after killing Orochimaru, Sasuke and Sakura started a physical relationship. But lately…it's becoming a bore to him. He has a feeling that he's ready to settle down and start growing a family and pass down his family name. In the middle of his thoughts, his onyx eyes caught the sight of Sai starting conversations with Koneko. "It's very cloudy today," he remarks to her. She looks up at the gray clouds rumbling. Sasuke thought he saw a spark of…nervousness? Fear? "I guess," she mutters. "Do you not like the rain?" he asks. She still didn't look at him. "No, not really." Sasuke smirks as he listens to the conversation. The group decided to stop and take a break for lunch at a noodle stand they found on the way. Konoha wasn't too far away either so there was no rush. Sakura and Koneko sat together at a bench just outside the restaurant while the guys stayed inside. All of a sudden it started to rain. Sasuke heard a feminine groan of anguish and knew it was Koneko. Seeing that it was raining pretty hard, the group went ahead and started to head home. The rain was unexpected so nobody was really prepared for the weather. The whole way home Koneko, dressed in a white long-sleeve off the shoulder top that stops just above the belly button and a black miniskirt, was shivering like mad. Everyone knew that they have a good chance of getting sick from this. Once they made it to Konoha they said their goodbyes and split to the warm comfort of their homes. Sasuke had an impulse to follow the girl to her house but he kept a distance at first.

Koneko knew she was being followed on the way to her house. 'What's with this guy?' Koneko remembered falling asleep last night with a tired soul. Right before she went to be she sent a letter to Master Pein about her progress in her mission. She sent one of her cat summoning to take it to her master. That night, she also dreamt of the first time she laid eyes on Master Sasori and Deidara.

_Koneko was training with Master Pein to learn how to do a simple summoning. Konan arrives at the hideout/cave. "Pein, Deidara and Sasori are here." "Good. We'll stop for now Koneko. I want you to meet them," Pein tells the eight year old girl. "Yes master." The girl follows behind Pein and Konan to the edge of the cave's opening. She saw two men: one a blond fellow and a handsome red head with a stoic expression. "Are you two ready?" Pein asks the men. "We've been ready. So tell us what we're looking for," the redhead responds. Pein looks down at the girl. "Koneko, tell Sasori and Deidara where to find the one tail." The girl steps forward, facing the two Akatsuki men without fear. After all, with her master what is there to be afraid of? As she gazes at the handsome faces, she became intrigued with them. The blond, Deidara laughed. "She's speechless. How does a little girl like you know where to find the one tailed beast, hn?" he asks as he kneels to her level with an amused smile. The girl smiles back. "I'm a witch! I can locate anybody Master Pein wants me to find." "Really? A witch, hm." The girl turns to Sasori. "The one tail is at the Sand village in the wind country. The Kazekage is your target." Sasori nods before walking away. He suddenly felt someone pull his jacket and he stops. Sasori looks down to see the little girl with a strange expression on her face. It was mixed with sadness, admiration, and something else he cannot define. It was practically glowing from her face and the girl was making him feel funny. 'I'm not supposed to feel anything…and yet… this CHILD…what is she doing to me?' he thought to himself. Without hesitating, Sasori kneels to her level like what Deidara did and gazes into the girl's glowing frosted blue eyes. Fascinating, those eyes. He places a puppet hand on the girl's hair-quietly wishing he could feel how soft it is- and ruffled it a little. "You should get back to your training, little girl," he said before leaving with his partner to retrieve the one tailed beast._

She woke up with a thrumming heart and a blush on her face. That dream had put a smile on her face throughout the morning.

( Listen to 'Love Me, Hate Me' by Lady Sovereign. Very good song for this moment)

Silently the two walked to her apartment and when they reached the door she turned to face Sasuke. The pair gazed at each other, taking the other's image in and storing it in their memory. "What do you want?" she finally said. Sasuke continued to stare at her for a moment. "You interest me. I want to know why?" "Look Sasuke. I wasn't into you when we were kids and I'm not into you now. Sorry to burst your bubble. Not EVERY girl is in love with you." Sasuke smirks at her remark. Never has a woman talk to him like that. He'll admit it, silently, that it was turning him on. He leans in to those soft lips that he has thought about for a while. He breathed in the smell of pomegranates and vanilla and was about to kiss her but her physical body faded away like hazy gray smoke. A second later he could feel the cold steel of a senbon needle flat against his neck. A voice whispers to his ear and the hot breath sent shivers down his spine. "Don't even try sweetheart." She walks around him and enters the apartment. He follows behind and notices that it was almost bare except the essential furniture, a few piles of novels sitting next to her couch, four or five different candles scattered all around the room and an orchid plant sitting next to the living room window. Koneko came back in the living room with a tray. "It's lavender tea, I hope that's fine." "Yes, thank you," he comments politely. Koneko poured him a cup and handed it to him. "I've been craving for some hot tea ever since the rain started." "So you DON'T like the rain, then." Koneko didn't move her head to him. Instead, her ruby eyes gazed to the right, at him. A playful smirk appeared on her face. "I don't care about the rain…it's the thunder. The noise excites me." She set her cup down and was about to go to her room and leave him alone but he quickly grabs her arm to stop her. "I have one question though. Why are you really here?" he asks. He continued to hold her arm and the two held each other's gaze, once again. "To come back to Konoha of course. I missed my real home." Sasuke smirks back at her and activated his Sharingan. "Don't lie. When I was with Ororochimaru, I heard about a spy of the Akatsuki. A girl with special gifts. I heard she was known as the Storm Witch because of her phenomenal ability to control wind and lightening chakra natures and combine the two. Your little bombs at the spa confirmed my theory." Koneko's lips slowly formed a sinister smile that resembled a grinning Cheshire cat. "What are you going to do about it?" "So you ARE a spy for the Akatsuki." "Yes, I've been working for Master Pein for quite some time. I'm pretending to be working under Konoha for a mission I'm supposed to accomplish." "What else do you do for the Akatsuki? Surely, you have some power that deems useful to them." "I've been asked to look for specific demons they are looking for." "Then you must know-" "Itachi-sama? Yes, I've been acquainted with your brother a few times." "Where is he?" It was more of a demand than a question and his voice had a little bit of acid added. "Why? So you can find Itachi-sama and have your revenge? I don't think so." His grip tightened on her but she didn't show any sign of pain. "Tell me right now. What is he to you anyway?" "That's not important. Right now I'm going to get myself a blanket and I'm going to bed. As a future note Sasuke: those eyes aren't going to work on me." She wrenches herself free as Sasuke deactivates his Sharingan eyes. "I just wanted to know if you were with the Akatsuki. But know this…if you're after him, you'll have a difficult time killing Naruto." The girl smirks devilishly. "We'll just have to see. But I have to ask…" She returns to the couch but stood in front of Sasuke, the Cheshire smile still on her face. "Are going to snitch on me?" With a serious expression, Sasuke shook his head. "Why? What are you gaining from this?" "Nothing…except the knowledge of what kind of person you are." "Ohh…" She leans closer to Sasuke with a cool smile, "What have you found?" Sasuke smirks as he takes his arm and wraps it around her small waist and pulls her on the couch while rolling on top of her; he holds her wrists down. Koneko didn't seem surprised by this gesture. He leans to her ear and whispered huskily, "You can't be trusted." She giggled. Not a maniacal laugh like he expected but an actual feminine laugh. "Do you really think that? I'm a good girl if you try to get to know me. You just scratched the surface I'm afraid." Koneko pulls her upper body up to face Sasuke. Bright blue eyes stare into his cold, onyx orbs. She could see that he has gone through a great suffering. Her eyes glowed a silvery shine while her gray hair turned white as she used her chakra to see into his past…

_She saw a young Sasuke, lying on the ground, in front of her and looking up at someone hiding in the shadows of the dark room. At the corner of her eye, Koneko saw two bodies lying on top of each other. 'Is that his parents?' she thought. "Brother…" little Sasuke whispered. Koneko's eyes widen. 'Wait? Is that…' Sure enough she could identify the familiar Sharingan red eyes glowing across the room in the shadows. 'Itachi!' The moment she thought his name, it was as if he heard her and he jerked his head slightly above Sasuke to face her. 'Can he really see me?' 'That's enough Koneko…get out of Sasuke's memory,' he said to her. "Why...brother?" little Sasuke says, obviously didn't hear Itachi talking to her. All of a sudden, Koneko felt someone pulling her roughly, causing her to come back._

"What were you doing? And how did he know you were looking into my memories?" the present Sasuke asks harshly, his hand gripping her shoulder hard. Koneko pulls away. "I'm sorry. I just…wanted to see…Your eyes looked so sad…" Sasuke's hard face relaxed a little and he looked away. "I don't mind. Like I said, you interest me. But don't do it again unless I say you can." Koneko looks down at her feet, slightly feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry." All of a sudden Sasuke pulls her chin to face him and crashes his lips against hers. She was shocked at first but then she wraps her arms around his neck, not wanting to let go. His pale hands grabbed her hips and pulled it back to him. They slowly climb up to her shoulders and he could feel the wet fabric of her shirt clinging to her skin. Her tongue flicks to his lower lip like the first time, and he parted his mouth a little to let it slip inside. It was the strangest sensation to him and he shivered, not sure if it was from the cold or her. Her hand reaches up behind his head and grips his ebony hair. A moan accidentally escaped from his mouth. 'God what is she doing to me? What is it that makes me feel this way?' They separated when they couldn't hold their breaths any longer. Koneko laughed. "Not bad," she said with a smirk. Sasuke glares at her accusingly. This made her laugh even more. "What's so funny?" Now he's irritated. "Nothing. I never thought that kissing an Uchiha would be exciting" Sasuke's eyes blinked with surprise. "Really?" "Sure…but at the same time…." "What?" "It's disgusting…to think your lips have touched HERS," Koneko answered with a smirk. With a flick of a wrist, Koneko summoned a powerful whirlwind that blew Sasuke away by crashing through the window and throwing him several miles from her house. (end song)


	6. Chapter 6 Round 2

Previously…

"_It's disgusting…to think your lips have touched HERS," Koneko answered with a smirk. With a flick of a wrist, Koneko summoned a powerful whirlwind that blew Sasuke away by crashing through the window and throwing him several miles from her house._

The weather has cooled down to a nice chilly breeze. Fall has finally arrived. Kakashi invited Koneko to join his team for training. Not only did he want Sasuke and Naruto to spar against someone besides each other, he wanted to see what his niece is capable of. The girl shows up bright and early at the training grounds in her black hakama with her hair tied in that familiar braid around her neck. "Good morning Naruto, Sakura, Yamato, Sai!" the girl greets the team, obviously ignoring Sasuke. The Uchiha gave the girl a hateful glare before changing it to a smirk. "Where's Uncle?" "He'll be late. Kakashi-sensei is ALWAYS late for everything," Sakura explains. About a few minutes later, the said sensei shows up with a smile…well behind his mask. "Good morning everyone." "Damn it Kakashi sensei! Quit being late for everything!" Naruto yells. "He's right, Uncle. You're wasting precious time," Koneko scolds. "I know and I'm sorry about that. How about we get started?" "Whatever," Sasuke scoffs. "I invited Koneko so she can provide a challenge for Sasuke and Naruto. Your task is to inflict at least a single scratch on her. You both can go at her individually-" "All of you come at me together. I promise it still won't be enough," Koneko interrupts with a smile. "Alright, if you say so!"

(listen to 'Mad Surfer' by Kenichi Asai. It's the 20th ending of Bleach)

Naruto punches a fist in the air with a big grin. Kakashi and Yamato stepped back a little ways while the four teens stared down at Koneko. They were frozen in their spots for a few seconds before Naruto, of course, charges for the girl in high speed. Koneko smiles and extends her right arm and twisted her wrist. "Silver Winds of the Phoenix!" A strong gust of wind blows against the blond and throwing him a few yards back, making him hit a tree. Sakura and Sai took the opportunity to get her from behind. Sai drew three of his dogs while Sakura prepared a hardcore punch. Koneko didn't even look behind her as she pulls out her red sash from her waist and threw it about her in a graceful way. She snaps it behind her and the sash destroyed the three dogs and wrap around Sakura. "Red Geisha Snake!" the witch yells. One end of the sash turned into a snake's head and it hissed at Sakura. With a rough jerk, Koneko pulls the captive Sakura around and uses her to hit Sai. The pair collided hard and fell. Koneko takes the sash back to her waist in an effortless gesture of her arm. At the corner of her eye, she could see Sasuke coming at her from the side. She turns to face him with a seductive smirk. Sasuke summoned snakes from his sleeves to attack her. The girl jumps high in the air and did a hand sign. Something black stretches out from the girl's back and unfolded itself into ripped-up bat's wings. "What the hell is that?" Naruto thought out loud. He also noticed that the girl's hair is now pure white. Sasuke took note of this two. "Miss Koneko is very good," Yamato comments to Kakashi. "Yes, very resourceful girl. She's been trained well by her parents. But I can tell she's most like her father, he had witch blood in him," Kakashi explains. "She would've been a great ninja in Konoha." "Yes she would." The two boys looked at each other and thought the same thing. They gave each other a short nod before charging up their special attacks. Koneko cuts into her palm to draw blood and performed a summoning jutsu. A loud roar pierced everyone's ears and a large beast in the shape of a black panther with the antlers of a mountain goat appeared in the sky. "Try and beat Hisagi boys!" the girl said with a devilish smirk. The panther first went to Naruto, who was trying to get his Rasengan ready. 'Crap, it's coming after me,' Naruto thought. He quickly summons another copy to distract the beast. The panther just charged right through the copy with little effort. Just in time, Naruto jumps toward Koneko and he could see Sasuke, in his curse mark form, with his Chidori behind her. "RASENGAN!" "CHIDORI!" For a second, Koneko looked worried and everyone thought they were going to obliterate her. But at the last second, Koneko used the Silver Winds on Sasuke to push him away and then with the other hand created a lightning bolt to strike at Naruto, causing a great explosion. Naruto and Sasuke were thrown back from the opposite sides while Koneko fell straight down. Both boys were shocked at her quick thinking; together they thought of the memory when the two tried to fight each other and Kakashi stepped in and threw them away from each other. The three got back on their feet and stared at each other down, panting from exhaustion. Finally, three pairs of eyes drooped and three bodies collapsed on the ground. "Looks like a draw," Kakashi said with an amazed look. The group had to take the passed out trio to the hospital. Within a day later, Naruto, Sasuke and Koneko woke up and were relieved from the hospital. Koneko and Naruto laughed about the result of the battle but Sasuke's temper was anything but lukewarm.

Next Day…

Sakura, Hinata, Tenten and Ino greeted Koneko at the club they usually hang out at for a girls' night. "Thanks for inviting me to hang out with you ladies," Koneko comments with a sweet smile. "No problem. Besides, I want to apologize for the party. You're right. It's really childish acting that way," Ino remarks, "Will you forgive me?" Koneko shrugged her shoulders. "Just don't do it again or I'll embarrass you even more." "I wouldn't doubt it." "So how did the photo shoot go?" Hinata asks. "It was so much fun!" Sakura comments with a big grin. "We all got to spend some time at the spa resort at the inn we were staying. It was soooo relaxing," Koneko adds. "Cool. Wish I got picked," Tenten says. The girls ordered shots and cheered for the girls' night out. Koneko downs her green concoction and smiles. A song began to blare throughout the dance floor and people were hopping. "Let's go dance!" she suggested. "Yeah!" The girls all went to the center of the dance floor and created a circle as they danced along to 'Love Game' by Lady Gaga. ( XD ) Meanwhile, some of the guys were watching the girls dancing. "Oh. My. God! I'm about to jizz," Naruto mutters as he eyes hungrily at Hinata's swaying body. "Cool it Naruto. If they catch us we're toast. You don't mess with girls having a night out together," Shikamaru warns. "Come on Shikamaru! They won't mind if we join them," Kiba argues with a playful smirk. Sai was too busy drinking his sake bottle while Sasuke watched the new girl at the corner of his eyes. Despite what she did to him last night, Sasuke still wants to pursue Koneko and figure her out. Without even thinking, Sasuke left the guys and slowly made his way toward Koneko. "Wait, Sasuke! Where you going?" Naruto yells. The silent boy didn't respond. "Well, I guess he decided it for us. Let's go!" Kiba adds. "This is going to be a drag, I just know it," Shikamaru muttered before following the others.

Naruto immediately snatched Hinata away from the group, Kiba went to dance with Tenten (no I'm not suggesting this couple. I couldn't think which of the guys would work with her), and Shikamaru took Ino. Koneko felt cold hands reaching around behind her waist and looks behind her at the corner of her eyes. She smiles and turns her body around to face Sasuke. She slips a hand around the back of his neck as she swayed closer to his body. "Hey there." "I should be getting back at you for last night," he said with a smirk. "I suppose. You know…I am spending time with the girls but…" she looks around her, "it looks like they're occupied with other things." "Let's get out of here." Koneko saw Sakura making her way toward them but suddenly stopped when she realized that Sasuke was dancing with Koneko. The witch smiles devilishly as she watched the pinkette's face twist to an annoyed expression. 'Bad luck, huh?' she thought. Sakura looks back at Koneko and they locked eyes for a split second before Koneko turns back to Sasuke. "Fine. I'm getting hot anyway." She grabs Sasuke's arm and leads him out of the club and out in the cool night air. "Let's go to your place," she suggested. He nods and leads her to his apartment. When they got to his house Koneko was surprised of the beautiful art works decorated all around the place. "You did all this?" she asks with fascination. "No. Sai has done most of it but I tend to collect my family's artwork," Sasuke explains, "I'm trying to learn how to draw myself." For some odd reason, the art reminded her of a few members of the Akatsuki. She was a lover of art too. Koneko smiles to herself while remembering two companions. She turns to Sasuke when an idea popped in her head. "Will you draw me?" she asks. "You mean like a portrait?" "Sure. It'll be fun. I'll do whatever pose you want me to do. I even get naked!" Sasuke thought about it. He's never drawn a naked girl…let alone a girl. "I'll get my charcoals." While Sasuke retrieved his charcoal pencils Koneko striped to her bare body and sat on the couch. After He came back Sasuke sat on his chair in front of her with a blank slate to draw on. "What do you want me to do?" she asks. "Whatever comes to your mind." Koneko sat there for a minute, thinking of a good pose and looks out the window to her left. The moon's pale light shone through the glass and cascaded over her in a white halo. "Stop!" Sasuke said abruptly, "Don't move. That's perfect." Koneko relaxed her body to lie sideways as she rests her left elbow on the arm of the couch as she continues to gaze at the moon. Sasuke immediately sketches the scene that has empowered him to carefully draw with focused attention. After an hour of silence, Koneko asks, "How is it going?" "I'll show it to you when I'm done." She giggles. "This reminds me of my father. He was passionate in art. Although, his idea of art isn't what others would call 'art' but he loved what he did nonetheless," she adds. "Hm." "He created art through his spells. They'll take shapes of animals. It was, well, magical to see him perform even the basic of spells. But that was a long time ago before he died." "I'm sorry to hear that. How did your father die?" "Don't be sorry. You didn't kill him. My father was asked to exorcise a demon out of the shrine it was haunting. He died during the exorcism and when my mother heard about it…she went after the demon herself. She didn't come back. When I heard about their death, I asked the crow that was my father's summoning partner who killed them…" "Did you ever find the killer?" "I'm not worried about it…if I somehow pass by its path then I'll exorcise the demon. I don't intend to have revenge just yet." Sasuke stopped drawing and looked at her. "Why is that?" She turns to him as well and smiles serenely. "I guess…it's because I've been distracted. The past is catching up to me…and it's kind of overwhelming." "Your past?" "Well, remember I used to live here and coming back now is…strange. I feel guilty because I haven't thought about the others since I've left them. I've been so worried over my training and my life that I never gave a single thought about the people I left behind. But I want to change that." Sasuke stood up and joined her on the couch, watching her face the whole time. "You're a very beautiful woman…" Koneko laughs and covers her face with her right hand. "I'm everything but beautiful. Inside and out." She peeks out of the space between her fingers to look back at the Uchiha. "Besides, sweet talk isn't going to make me talk Sasuke. You even said you don't trust me." The boy leans closer to her and takes her by the waist like he did at the party. "Where is my brother hiding?" he murmured while looking into her eyes with a coldness like a steel blade pressing against hot flesh. "I'm not going to talk. I am loyal to the Akatsuki." "I don't care," he murmurs before lightly touching her lips with his pale ones. Koneko, once again, was shocked by his actions but then a calming sensation washes over her and she gave in to the temptation. His hands held her more firmly and pulled her closer to him, boobs squishing against his hard chest. She grabs the back of his head and pulls his ebony hair. She received a vibrating moan from the Uchiha. Once again, he was amazed how incredible she was making him feel. She reaches for his pants and strips him down while he takes his shirt off. Since she was already naked there was nothing for her to take off. As Koneko lied down on the couch her long gray hair spread out like an ashy halo. Sasuke couldn't stop staring into those shining blue eyes that burned him to want more. He kisses down her neck to her chest and nibbles her voluptuous breasts. Koneko lets out a small gasp which made him grin. He bit her again but a little harder. She arches her back and closed her eyes. Her hands massaged his arms and shoulders. Sasuke pulls her up in his lap and she immediately straddles him. She gives him one last look and says, "Still don't trust me?" The Uchiha smirks and answers, "No." The rest went hazy…


	7. Chapter 7 The Red Fog

Previously…

_Sasuke pulls her up in his lap and she immediately straddles him. She gives him one last look and says, "Still don't trust me?" The Uchiha smirks and answers, "No." The rest went hazy… _

The next day, Sasuke shows up at the hospital to see if Koneko would go to lunch with him. She agreed and took a break. The pair went to a dumpling stand and ate their lunch on one of their outside tables. They enjoyed a nice conversation but Koneko had an idea that this is another way for Sasuke to try to get information about Itachi. "Look Sasuke, just drop the act ok? You're not going to find your brother through me so quit playing games with me." The Uchiha's face was blank after her comment. "I understand that you think that but I'm not acting any more. I've been interested in you from the start. It just so happened that you are a member of the Akatsuki." Koneko was about to argue back but there was strange feeling that was making the hairs on the back of her neck rise. The feeling was coming from behind Sasuke with one glaring eye. "Uncle!" "Kakashi!" Kakashi continues to glare at the couple for a long moment and then suddenly smiles. "Do I see one of my students taking my niece out on a date?" he asks teasingly. "Uncle Kakashi, it's not a date. We're just having lunch together," Koneko says defensively with a blush. "Sasuke…the next time you ask my niece on a date," Kakashi comments as he ignores Koneko, "ask me first, understand?" The poor boy was blushing madly. "Whatever." "Good. Have fun!" In a split second, Kakashi vanishes. Koneko couldn't help but laugh. "I don't see anything funny," Sasuke says in a matter-of-fact tone. "I'm sorry. Just seeing your face show any emotion just makes me smile." "I'm glad I amuse you." Koneko places a hand on his pale one and smiles at him. "I'm sorry." "Anyway, I'm seriously interested in you. I won't bother you about my brother's whereabouts anymore." Koneko gives him a wary look. "Promise?" Sasuke nods. "Yes."

Koneko finished her shift pretty late that night and walked home alone in the dark. Half way home, she passes by the main gate. It was closed for the night but the strange thing was the sudden ominous wind blowing from that direction. Koneko shivered and her spiritual senses picked up a presence. She faced the gate in a defensive stance and spoke in a clear voice. "Show yourself! You obviously want my attention." The wind picked up and Koneko felt something pass her face and crater a hole into a tree behind her. The hole, then, caused the branch to fall off of the tree. The girl's eyes widen. Not out of fear but caution. She then felt something cold touch shoulders. The spirit was behind her, she could feel it. The witch jerks her arms away and starts to walk home. She didn't feel the spirit right after that and was happy to come home. Before she went to bed, Koneko made some lavender tea and drank her glass. She fell onto her bed and stared at the ceiling, too exhausted to sleep. 'How long is it going to take the Hokage to put me in a team? It's been a month,' she thought. Finally, Koneko turns to her side and right before her eyes closed, her last thought was of Sasuke...and his brother.

She woke up from someone furiously shaking her. Koneko muttered a spell to summon a small light of fire in her hand and looked around her room. There was no one. "Shikamaru?" she asks. "P-Please…" a small voice utters. "Who's there?" Her vanity mirror cracked before an image began to take shape. A little girl stood next to the bed with a sad face. She was a cute girl with brown hair in pigtails and bright green eyes. "Please miss…my name's Saya. I won't hurt you." "I know you won't. What's wrong sweetheart?" Koneko asks as she hopped out of bed. "There's something happening to the sky. It's scary!" The girl suddenly grabs Koneko's hand and pulls her out of the room. "Come look!" the girl exclaims as she leads the human out of the house. "Saya, what is it?" Koneko asks before gasping at the sky. She could see a red fog fleeting by over the village. She could sense evil spirits in that fog and heard the sounds of inhuman growling and gnashing of teeth. "What…is that?" "They're the bad things. They're following a demon," the spirit child explains. "A demon?" "Yes, the bad things like to go where there are demons because they can feed off of the demon's aura." "Saya…are you trying to tell me there's a demon close by?" Koneko looks down and didn't see anything. Saya was gone. Koneko didn't waste time rushing to the Hokage tower. She knocks the door loudly and yells, "Lady Hokage. It's Koneko! I need to tell you something." A few seconds later the blond woman peeked out the door's crack. She wasn't very happy someone woke her up. "Someone better be dying," Tsunade mutters. "Lady Tsunade. I think there's a demon close by the village and from my expertise, that's not good!" "What do you mean a demon?" "Just like I said. There's a demon! Evil souls are following it at this moment. Look out your window." Tsunade opens the door and lets Koneko in as she looks out her living room window. "What the hell!?!" "That red fog is created by a large number of evil spirits. They're going to the demon, that's what they do." "I don't believe it…" "Lady Hokage. I suggest a search team tomorrow morning." "Very well. Thank you Koneko for putting this in my attention. I'll be seeing you tomorrow morning." "Yes ma'am." Koneko couldn't sleep for the duration of the night; she continued to watch the red fog fly over the village toward a mountain range. She also went through her books for incantations and spells that might help fight off the demon. When the sun rose, the witch set out for the tower once again. Kakashi was already at the office with Tsunade. "Uncle…what are you doing here?" "Lady Tsunade told me about what happened last night. It looks like my team will be going with you." "Is that really necessary Lady Hokage? I'm very capable of going alone since this would require someone with my expertise." "Yes but I'm going to be safe about this. I'm not doubting your power but don't let anyone go on a mission alone," the woman responds. "I've figured out the location of the demon; it's at Mount Roshi." 'That's where the fog was heading,' Koneko thought. "Well, Kakashi, get your team ready within the hour and set out," Tsunade ordered. "Yes ma'am." "Koneko, for now you'll be joining Kakashi and his team. You'll follow his orders, understood?" "You mean…I'm in a team?" "You'll be a special case for the time being. I'm going to treat you like my ninja." "Yes ma'am." With that, Koneko went back home and packed up a few things she might need. She changed into her black hakama and red ribbon sash around her waist. Koneko carried a small bag full of bottled concoctions and a few scrolls of incantations and antidotes of sicknesses and a few other things. She painted good luck symbols and battle markings all over her arms and her chest. Koneko met the group and they looked at her strangely with her outfit and markings. "Every witch has these markings when going out to exorcising demons. They're for good luck," she explains. "We should get going then," Kakashi says and Team 7 including Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Yamato and now Koneko headed out. Before she could step out of Konoha's boundaries, Koneko felt someone pull her pants. She looks down and saw the spirit, Saya. "Are you going after that monster?" she asks with a frightened look. "Yes. There's no telling if the demon might come by the village and attack the people here." "Who's that Neko-chan?" Naruto asks. The group looked at the little girl with curiosity. "This is Saya. She was the spirit that told me about the red fog from last night," the witch explains. "Spirit?!? You mean she's a ghost!" Sakura yells. She quickly ran behind Sai. The little girl did the same with Koneko. "Saya's harmless. Don't be so rude!" She turns to the little girl and kneeled to the girl's height. "Don't you worry. I'll be back in a few days." Koneko sticks out her pinky finger to signify the promise. The girl smiles sweetly and locked pinkies with the living human. "Be safe." Koneko smiles back at the girl before following the group toward the forest.


	8. Chapter 8 Demon or Bijuu?

Previously…

_Koneko sticks out her pinky finger to signify the promise. The girl smiles sweetly and locked pinkies with the living human. "Be safe." Koneko smiles back at the girl before following the group toward the forest. _

Once they have had a good start the group stopped for a break. "Have you found where the demon is at, Koneko?" Kakashi asks. "Yes, at Mount Roshi. Let me check again and see if it's still there." Koneko pulls out a scroll of a map and takes out a black, shiny stone tied to piece of string. She held it above the map and it began to circle around and leaned toward a mountain range not too far away from the group. Koneko was not happy. "I don't get it," she muttered to herself. "What's wrong?" Sai asks. "It's moved to Mount Hakurei, one of the most holy places in the Land of Fire. Numerous monks and priests partake in a pilgrimage to the mountain to deem themselves worthy for their god's power." "I don't get it…" Naruto comments. The girl sighs before putting the map up. "Demons shouldn't be able to go near Mount Haukrei because of how holy it is. It's power repels such monsters." "Then it might not be a demon after all," Yamato suggests. "I don't know. I have a feeling it might be…" Koneko didn't finish her sentence as she thought of the possibility that it could be a tailed beast. 'If that's the case, then someone is bound to be heading this direction. I should inform the leader right away,' she thought. "Have a feeling, what?" Kakashi asks. "I'm not sure yet Uncle. We'll just have to see for ourselves just in case." "She's right. We can't be too careful. Let's go." The group headed a new direction to Mountain Hakurei and the trip was about a full day long. During one of the short breaks, Koneko secretly informed the Akatsuki Leader, Pein, about her possibly finding a tailed demon and told him whoever he has sent to fall back so that they won't jeopardize her mission. Thanks to soldier pills, the group didn't stop many times throughout the trip and made their destination in half the time. It was late at night when the group found one of the openings to the summit. Koneko focused her energy to feel the demon's presence but found it blocked. 'It's got to be a tailed-beast.' "It's probably best to send a little spy to check if it's clear inside," Kakashi suggests. Koneko pulls out a kunai and slits her palm before performing the summoning jutsu. An adorable navy blue cat with same colored eyes pops out. He was the size of a normal house cat. The cat smiles at Koneko and played with his ear. "Ah! It's been a while Koneko-chan!" he says. The girl falls to the cat's level and smiles. "Hello Ikuto. Could you be a darling and check out the cave?" "Demon hunting, are we?" "Of course, what else would I be doing?" The cat nods with a mischievous grin. "I'll get to it." In a flash the cat runs inside the cave while the others waited outside. Koneko sits Indian-style and closed her eyes to concentrate on the mountain. Again, she was somehow mentally blocked. She grunted in annoyance before standing back up. A few minutes later she pulls out a small sardine from her pocket bag and Ikuto climbs on the girl's shoulder from behind. "Woah! Where did he come from?" Naruto yells. The cat grabs the fish and hops down with a satisfied smile. "What did you find out?" Koneko asks. "You're not going to like it honey," the cat warns. "Just tell us already," Sasuke demands. "There's a Bijuu inside. It's not an ordinary demon," Ikuto answers with a serious cat-like expression. The witch's eyes widen with shock. 'I knew it,' she thought. "Did you find anything else?" "No, but I'm sure those fellows will come by." "What fellows? Who are you talking about?" Naruto asks. "Never mind that, Naruto. Thank you Ikuto-kun. You are such a darling." "I love hearing you say those words," Ikuto says before 'poofing'. "Ooookkk, your little friend is freaky," Naruto adds. Koneko smacks the back of his head. "Don't be so rude to Ikuto. He's one of my best summoning partners." "He's cute…but perverted in a way," Sakura comments. "ANYWAY, Koneko, what do you suggest we do then?" Kakashi asks. "Well, I've never dealt with a bijuu face-to-face before. I've heard about their strengths before. But I think it's best if not all of us went inside. Our chakras will stir it up and probably make it excited…and I don't think that's what we want." "But what if something happened to the group that goes inside?" Yamato points out. "We'll send out a summoning for the rest to come get us," Koneko answers. "So who goes and who stays then?" Sai asks. Everyone looked at each other. "Obviously, I have to go in. My expertise can be a benefitting factor," the witch girl responds. "Sasuke, you and Sai will go with her. The rest of us will stay out here," Kakashi decides. "But I wanted to go with Neko-chan," Naruto complains to himself, obviously bummed. "We'll send someone if something happens," Sasuke comments before the trio walked inside the dark cavern. The second Koneko was submerged in the dark shadows of the cave, she was hit by a wave of unparallel presence. Her legs began to shake and her body chilled. She grasps for the cave wall next to her and she was hit by a vision of the beast within the cave of Mount Hakurei. A beast with the face of an ape with wild, fiery fur and monstrous fangs dripping with red saliva. She could hear the trembling roar coming from the bijuu's throat vibrating outward, a threatening warning. "Koneko…" Sai's voice brought her back to reality and she blinked her eyes before turning to him. "Sorry…I was just adjusting to the bijuu's chakra. I even saw it in a vision." "You did? Which one was it?" Sasuke asks. "I think it's the four-tails, the Yonbi." "Then from here on out, let's be cautious," Sasuke adds. Koneko muttered an incantation and a small flame of fire ignited at her palm to light the way. The trio traveled through the tunnel from the entryway until they reached a fork of four different paths. The three looked at each other and understood the situation. They summoned and created animals and commanded them to follow the paths and come back with results. Koneko summoned another cat for the fourth path. A few moments later, the painted dog Sai made shook its head 'no'. Sasuke's snake said it was a dead end. Ikuto said nothing is beyond his path but Rangiku said she sensed the bijuu in the fourth path. "Let's go. Thank you Rangiku, you may go," Koneko says as the three ran through the fourth path. The female cat smiles and 'poofs' while Ikuto follows the humans. The further they went along, the strong the fear Koneko was feeling. 'This bijuu must be incredibly strong if it's affecting me like this,' she thought. Finally, they made it to a clearing or opening of a wide space.

(Listen to 'Faint – Remix' by Linkin Park)

The boys and Koneko stopped in their tracks. It was still dark so Koneko spread the fire upward and created little fireball lights floating above them. But as she made more light, they saw the bijuu itself clinging onto the rocks at the top of the opening. The beast held a large hand to its face to shield the light from burning its eyes and it roared in anger, for someone has disturbed it. "Oh my God!" Koneko yells in shock. The beast was indeed incredibly large in size. The monster growled at the teens and it let go of the rocks. In quick speed it falls to the ground and the earth shook from the reaction. The four tails of the beast shot forward toward the humans, causing the trio to separate. "Ikuto!" "Right!" The cat stood on its hind legs and performed a few hand signs before jumping in the air. He changed his body to a more human like shape and features. (Think of the real Ikuto from Shugo Chara. That's what this Ikuto is going to look like. No, I don't own Shugo Chara-for the record) "Distract him, I'm going to bind him down," Koneko yells. "Got it." The human/cat charges for the Yonbi's eyes. "What do you want us to do?" Sasuke asks. "Help Ikuto distract it." The two ninja immediately went to Ikuto's aid and helped him keep the Yonbi's attention. "God of the skies, send down your spears of light and claim your enemy to this earth. Fangs of Raikou!" Out of nowhere a shot of lightening pierced through the Yonbi's left arm. It roars in pain and anger as the left arm falls and completely connects to the ground. But it still tried to fight off the boys. One of the tails got a hold of Sai and throws him across the clearing, making him hit a wall of rock and knocking him out. "Sai!" Koneko yells. 'This is getting bad. We need the others.' "Ikuto, go get Uncle and the others!" "Do you really want to do that?" "Just do as I say, and hurry." In a flash, Ikuto fell back and left Sasuke and Koneko. "Can you hold him off Sasuke?" "It's not a problem," the Uchiha says before changing to his Curse Mark form. As he fought off the beast, Koneko watched in awe. 'Is that the curse mark's power that he received from Orochimaru?' she thought. She shot another lightening spear at the Yonbi's other arm, immobilizing it from the waist up. But the beast still had a strong will to fight. The great ape snapped his mouth open and breathed fire at the 'cursed' Sasuke. The Uchiha of course dodges it by jumping high in the air and brought forth Chidori from his sword. He cuts at the demon's shoulder deeply and blood gushes out like a red fountain. Once again, the beast roared in agonizing pain. All four of the tails grabbed a hold of Sasuke and smashes him against the rocks but still held a strong grip of him. The Yonbi turns to Koneko with an evil intent in its eyes. 'Shit, he's coming!' She shoots another shot of lightening; aiming for his chest, but the beast takes the spear of lightening by his teeth and throws it to another direction. "What the-" The Yonbi's mouth opened and she knew what was coming next. The girl made her arms move in swirling movements as the fire blasted from the beast, coming toward her. A great gust of wind directed its path toward the fire from the witch but as the two elements collide, the fire grew stronger. Now more intense in power, the flamethrower continues its way toward Koneko. At her last resort the girl held her arms to her face, trying to shield herself and she closed her eyes as she waited for the impact.


	9. Chapter 9 Caught Redhanded

Previously…

_Now more intense in power, the flamethrower continues its way toward Ren. At her last resort the girl held her arms to her face, trying to shield herself and she closed her eyes as she waited for the impact. _

But suddenly, she felt someone scooping her up and moving away from the fiery blast. When her hero stopped moving, Ren opened her eyes and saw Deidara. He smiles devilishly to her before focusing on the four-tails. The said monster was bombarded with bombs all around him. With his arms immobilized, there was not much the monster could do to protect himself. In seconds, the beast collapses on the ground, unconscious and weak. Ren, then, saw Tobi climbing down from the cave walls. "Sempai! Did you get little-chan?" the goofy Akatsuki member asks. "Yes Tobi, just in time to save our favorite kitten, hm," he comments with his trademark smile. "Deidara. Deidara-sama. I thought…" "Ren!" Kakashi calls out. The others from outside came through to the opening. They were shocked to see not only the Yonbi, passed out, but also the Akatsuki ninja. "It's you guys!" Naruto yells angrily. "Didn't we kill you?" Sakura asks Deidara. Sai got up while Sasuke returned to his human body and joined Kakashi's group, katana out and ready. "You finished off my best man Sasori but I survived our last encounter," the bomb master comments with a sneer. "What is going on here?" Kakashi asks with wary eyes, well, eye. "We came to get the four tails. We'll let you live for now," he says. He tightens his hold on Ren's shoulder. "We should get going kitten, hn." "Wait, you're taking the Yonbi?" "That's what we were here for," Deidara adds. "But..." She stopped her sentence because she didn't want to give away that she knew the men….well, too late. "Ren, do you know them?" Kakashi asks, and she noted, a little harshly. The girl looks back at her uncle with hurt blue eyes. This was the first time she has felt truly ashamed. 'What will he think of me?' She closed her eyes and muttered, "Yes. I work for them." The group, except Sasuke (cuz he alredy knew remember), were shocked. "You mean…you've been spying on us?" Yamato asks. The girl was silent and she looked away. "Why…Why would you be on their side Ren? You were such a sweet girl," Sakura said with tears threatening to come out. The witch turns to Deidara. "Hurry and go. Master Pein will be waiting for the both of you. I've told him NOT to sent you two here but I guess he ignored my wishes." "He never told us to fall back. Maybe he was ready for you come back, hn." "Whatever, let's go." Deidara and Tobi went to the demon and performed the transportation jutsu to transfer the beast to the current hideout. Deidara brought out two clay birds and hops on one of them. Deidara takes girl by her waist and hoisted the both of them on the other bird. Tobi hops on the other bird and the group flew away. "Ren! Get back here!" Naruto yells. His eyes already have changed to those of the nine tails' red slits. "She's not going to get away that easily," Kakashi muttered before leaping toward the Akatsuki members, who were already flying toward the now opened ceiling of the mountain. Deidara smirks and created his centipede clay creation to attack Kakashi. "No!" Ren yells. She pulls away from Deidara to shoot lightning at the clay, immobilizing it. Kakashi, in mid air, charges up the Chidori to aim at Deidara. Ren quickly jumps off the clay bird and used a wind-type jutsu to knock her Uncle out of the way and pushed the clay birds further to the clearing. Deidara and Tobi shared worried expressions as they watch the girl fall. But she was suddenly caught by tree roots and they wrapped tightly around the girl. "Go! I'll be fine!" she yells to her comrades. The men hesitated. "Take the Yonbi to Master Pein!" "Let's go, Tobi." "Yes Sempai!" At that, the Akatsuki left without the witch. Ren's head fell in defeat. She had failed her mission and has betrayed her uncle and her friends. She never meant to get so attached to everyone. It was just supposed to be a grand act. The tree roots lowered her to the ground and Yamato created wrist binding from the wood and attached them to the girl. She didn't bother to struggle with them. She couldn't look at them, especially Kakashi, during the trip home.

Ren was immediately taken to a cell where she'll be interrogated later when the group came back home. Kakashi had to be the bearer of bad news and informed Tsunade of what happened. The Hokage was not pleased at all. She wanted Ibiki to be the one to interrogate the girl, knowing he won't fail to get information but Kakashi insisted that HE would talk to her. "Are you sure you want to do this Kakashi? After all she is your niece." "Which is why I should do it." The two stared at each other hard for a while before Tsunade finally relented. "Fine. I'll leave it to you and your team." "Thank you Lady Fifth."

(Listen to 'Pale' by Within Temptation. I think this is perfect explaining Ren's feelings)

In the dark room, Ren, chained to a chair and a blindfold covering her eyes, look up at the only window in the empty room, her back to the door. She could feel the moon shine brightly as its rays quietly light through the window down on her. Mixed emotions fought inside of her body for hours. Depression. Shame. Disgust. Anger. All parts of pain coursing through her body. But she continues to look out the window, waiting. She knows Deidara-sama and Tobi will tell Master Pein of the situation and he'll send them to go get her. She's his student after all, and she's still valuable to the Akatsuki. Sitting here and waiting brings back memories of when she was little, waiting for him to come back…

_A ten year old Ren, in a simple black kimono, stood at her Master's main hideout's entrance, staring at the rain. "Standing there is not going to make him come any faster Ren, you should be training," Pein scolds as he joins the girl. "I'm sorry Master, but I know he'll be here any time now. Just a little longer?" The man looks down at the girl with curiosity. "You always seem to wait for him but you never do to the others. Why is that Ren?" he asks. "Well…I guess it's because every time I see him, he always seem so sad. I wish I can see into his past but, AH! Itachi-sama!!!" The girl runs out into the rainstorm to hug the said man's waist. "Welcome back, Itachi-sama!" She looks behind the former Leaf ninja to greet his partner. "Hello Kisame." "What, no hugs for me?" the shark-face man exclaims with a fake disappointed look. The girl just laughed and looks back up at Itachi. He had an amused glow in his eyes as he responds, "You scare the girl with your horrifying charms Kisame. You should learn to be gentle with little ladies like Ren." "I'm not that scary!" Kisame rants. Itachi pulls the girl to him and hovers his jacket's long sleeves over her, protecting her from the rain. "You'll get sick if you stay out in the rain." The little girl looks up at him with glowing blue eyes and a bright smile. "But at least Itachi-sama came back, ne?" A faint smile appears on the murder's face. "I suppose." _


	10. Chapter 10 Interrogate

Previously…

_Itachi pulls the girl to him and hovers his jacket's long sleeves over her, protecting her from the rain. "You'll get sick if you stay out in the rain." The little girl looks up at him with glowing blue eyes and a bright smile. "But at least Itachi-sama came back, ne?" A faint smile appears on the murder's face. "I suppose." _

Ren came back to reality when she heard the iron door open and close. Her head fell, having an idea who it might be. The sound of pattering feet echoed in the room and the sound grew louder as the person walks around the girl to stand in front of her. Ren was wrong, it was Sakura. "How are you feeling?" she asks. Ren didn't bother to answer as she continued to look at the ground. "You're not going to talk, are you?" Nothing. Sakura sighs. "Kakashi-sensei is really worried about you…" Still nothing. "Fine. Just sit there, traitor." The last word had an extra shot of venom into Ren but she tried not to show it. Sakura was about to leave the room when Ren finally spoke. "You call me that…because you believe that I took Sasuke away from you." Sakura jerks around to face the other girl. "Damn right you did! If you hadn't come back…Sasuke-kun and I would've gotten married and we would be together-" "Did you really believe that?" Ren interrupts. "Of course I do! How can you say that?" "Because the truth is…you two weren't a couple in the first place." "How dare you!?" Sakura stomps around Ren to face her. Ren, despite blindfolded, was smiling in a twisted way that almost frightened Sakura. "I should've killed you a long time ago…when you killed Sasori-sama." Green eyes widen with fear. She had forgotten about that puppet freak. "What is he to you anyway? He was just a freak who obsessed with making human beings into lifeless puppets!" "You obviously don't know Sasori-sama. He was not a freak, but a man in love with timeless beauty. But let me as you this, when was the last time you and Sasuke had a date that didn't involve fucking with him?" Green eyes grew as the kunoichi tried to come up with the answer. "To Sasuke you are nothing more than a fuck buddy. Just something to pass the time." "BITCH!" Sakura concentrated chakra to her right fist and she was prepared to hit the witch but someone grabbed her wrist, preventing Sakura from touching Ren. "Sasuke-kun!" The Uchiha pulls Sakura's arm and shoved her toward the door. "You don't have the authority to interrogate her…or punish her." "But Sasuke-" "Get. Out." Sakura looked into those black, empty eyes before he shifted his attention to Ren. The pink-haired kunoichi noted that the emptiness disappeared and something else took place in those onyx orbs. It suddenly made her sick in her stomach, realizing that he NEVER looked at her that way. Tears stung in Sakura's eyes and she quietly left. "You didn't have to do that…" "…" "What are you thinking…Sasuke?" A callused hand gently touches her cheek briefly before the sensation disappeared. "How to fix this situation…" he said before his presences left her. Somehow Ren fell asleep in that awkward position and during her hours of sleep she woke up abruptly. Sitting on a chair backwards in front of her was none other than her uncle. She could feel him and knows his chakra. She jerks her head to the side so she wouldn't have to face him. "You feel ashamed for what you did…or else you wouldn't be doing that," he started. She didn't respond. "Ren, I'm not upset with you because I think you're confused with whose side you're on. A little disappointed because you are a smart girl and I figured you would have better judgment in people but…" He pauses for a moment, "I suppose you weren't taught that in your training." The blindfold was gently taken out and she wished he didn't. Ren could feel the burning sting of her tears threatening to come out. "When did you join the Akatsuki?" Kakashi asks. She could see dark circles under his eyes and he looked exhausted. 'Sakura was right, he has been worried about me,' she thought. Ren closes her eyes, hesitating, before finally replying. "After my parents died, I was an orphan. I couldn't possibly ask you or anyone else to take care of me…I just couldn't bring myself to do it. The night after my parents' funeral, I went out to visit them. I remembered crying so much I had fallen asleep out at the cemetery. I suddenly woke up from someone shaking me. It was Master Pein. I was scared at first because his headband didn't signify that he was from the Leaf village but when he spoke to me, I was drawn to him." Kakashi didn't respond, indicating her to continue. "He told me he was an orphan and he knew my pain. He said he'll take me in and teach me. For some reason, I was happy. Someone understood me. So I agreed and I left Konoha for a short while." "You told me you were staying with a friend from another village. So it was a lie." Ren nodded. "But I was so homesick and I couldn't bear to stay away from the village. Master Pein made an agreement and allowed me to stay in Konoha, as long as I would spend the summers with him for my training." "I remember you telling me that you would go out traveling because you loved to see the different villages. You loved to travel…" "I was with Master Pein and Lady Konan, both trained and taught me about everything I know." "You also left a long time ago, saying you wanted to see the world. What happened during that?" "When I turned thirteen, I decided to follow Master Pein and help him gather the tailed beasts. My training was almost complete so I thought I would hurry up and finish it throughout the year instead of only the summers. In a way, I did see the world." "Why are you here now?" Ren looked away. She wasn't sure if she should tell him everything but something told her that it doesn't matter now. "I was supposed to stay in Konoha, gain the Hokage's and everyone else's trust, and keep an eye on Naruto. When I was given the order from Master Pein, I was to suppress and immobilize Naruto so that the Akatsuki could come, take Naruto, and extract the nine-tailed fox. Since I'm a witch I am very experienced in sealings and suppression spells. My training was all for this mission particularly." "So you're nothing more than a tool for Pein…you know that if they extract the demon from Naruto, he could die?" "I did know this but it didn't matter at the moment because all I could think about is making Master Pein happy. I couldn't betray my teacher. Who could do that?" Kakashi closed his eyes. 'She's got a point. A student in their right minds would never betray their teachers. It's just unethical. There's a strong bond between pupil and master.' "You're right. If I were you, I wouldn't betray him either. But Ren he's a bad man trying to destroy all the villages. Make them fight another great war through the tailed beasts." "I know uncle but I'm too far in this. It's too late for me." Tears trickle down her face with frustration. Kakashi's face fell. "If I had known about this a long time ago, I would've saved you. I cannot imagine what it's like being around those murderers and criminals." "The others haven't done anything to me…if that's what you're wondering. Master Pein has never left me alone with anyone alone…he's too protective of me." 'Or possessive of you,' Kakashi thought. "I've actually made friends with a few of them." "Stop. I don't want to hear anymore." Kakashi gets up and was about to walk out the door. "Uncle Kakashi." The copy ninja stops before turning to his niece. "Please forgive me…" Ren whispers as she looks at him with tear-filled eyes, making her eyes shine brightly in the dark room. "I do Ren but I cannot forgive the man who has brought you up," he said. A single tear trickles down the Jounin's face before he left. (Stop song)

Ren-exhausted- fell asleep again that night, her chakra drained from the specialized chains. She began to dream that she-as her younger self- was in a forest; it was snowing. She could feel snowflakes tickling her rosy cheeks as she lay in the snow and stare up at the sky. What was strange was that she wasn't feeling cold at all. She felt….nothing. Ren thought she heard something and jerked up in a sitting position. "Hello? Someone out there?" "Ren…." A low voice calls out. "Who's there?" "Ren." The voice continues to call out to her. Every time would be louder and clearer. "Master Pein…" She gets up on her feet and looks around. She noticed a flock of ravens perched on a tree's branches, staring at her with glowing red eyes. They began to 'caw' at her and fly around her. One-by-one they merged together into a dark shape slowly changing into a Lion's body. The beast had large wings of a raven on its back and was completely black except the eyes. They had the familiar eyes of the Sharingan. The lion pierces its gaze at Ren with those burning-red killer eyes. It lunges toward her and Ren runs the opposite direction. "Someone! Save me!!!" she yells. She looks back to find the lion in hot pursuit. "Master Pein! Uncle! Please!!" Ren stops in her tracks to see a HUGE dragon coiled up in front of her. It's body looked like it was made of glass and seemed fragile but it's eyes were anything but fragile. Ren recognized that the dragon had the same eyes as her teacher's-the Rinnegan. "Come with me, child," the dragon spoke in a deep voice that echoed in her head. Ren lifts her small hand up to the beautiful creature and it lowered its head to her reach. She was about to touch him when she heard the frightening roar of the lion coming from behind her.

Ren gasps as she woke up huffing and puffing for air. Her body felt cold and exhausted. She suddenly felt a warm hand touch her shoulder from behind. She jerked away from shock and looked up behind her. "Itachi-sama!" She realized that her hands and feet were free from the chakra-sucking chains. She got up and reached for the Uchiha. "Itachi-sama, I'm so sorry!" Her body shook in convulsive shakes. She dared not cry in front of this man she idols. Itachi noted her cold body. 'What have they done to her?' he thought. "What are you apologizing for Ren?" "I-I don't know… I just, I just can't stop shaking. I'm a horrible person Itachi-sama!" He rests his head on top of hers as he wraps himself around her. "Kisame is waiting for us outside the village." "Please, take me home." She pulls away enough to purposefully look at his Sharingan eyes. He puts her to sleep with his power and she collapses in his arms. He picks her up properly and stole her out into the night. But as Itachi passes through the village to meet up with his partner, another pair of Sharingan eyes watched his older brother. He saw him enter Ren's interrogation room and knew what he was up to so he waited until Itachi came out. Sneaky as a fox, Sasuke followed Itachi out of Konoha to the dark woods. He watches Itachi converse with the shark-freak in a matter of seconds and turned around behind him. "Why don't you just come out Sasuke…" The younger Uchiha silently curses himself for being caught and jumps down from the tree he was hiding behind. He unsheathes his katana and points it toward his life-long goal. "Put the girl down, and fight me." Itachi's face didn't change. He wasn't surprised his little brother followed him to this point in the name of revenge. His grip on Ren tightened a little. "Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time…" he spoke quietly but coldly before a flock of crows appeared and surrounded him and Kisame, transporting the pair and the girl to the hideout. "Damnit."


	11. Chapter 11 Preparations

Previously…

"_Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time…" he spoke quietly but coldly before a flock of crows appeared and surrounded him and Kisame, transporting the pair and the girl to the hideout. "Damnit." _

That morning wasn't a good one for the Hokage or Team 7 when they found out Ren's disappearance. "What happened to the guard last night?" Tsunade asks Ibiki, the man in charge of Ren's security. "I just spoke with them and they said that they didn't hear or noticed anything last night. I strongly believe we're dealing with a much stronger girl than we thought," the man answered. "Actually I don't think she left on her own," Tsunade adds. "What do you mean Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asks. "I will bet on it that Ren had help…from the Akatsuki." The woman bit her lip out of anger, imagining a class-S criminal like the Akatsuki sneaking around in her village last night. "What do you think Kakashi?" she asks. "I agree with you. They're probably taking her to this…Pein guy." "Then we've got to get her back!" Naruto yells fiercely. The Hokage shook her head and let out a quiet but firm, "No." "B-But why Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asks. "They'll expect a team to come after them which means there's a good possibility that they can ambush you. I don't want anyone killed. We're dealing with the Akatsuki after all. No one is allowed to go after the girl, is that understood…Kakashi?" the woman asks with a warning look toward the older Jounin. "Yes ma'am," the copy ninja merely responded.

Itachi and Kisame traveled to Pein's main hideout in the Hidden Rain village and brought Ren back to Pein and Konan. Itachi was hesitant at first to hand the sleeping witch over to her master but he relented. Pein takes the girl and says, "Good work. You two can rest up before heading out again. The preparations are almost ready." "Preparations?" Kisame questions. "I've had plans for Ren for a long time. It's almost time for all her training to pay off." Itachi's eyes narrowed accusingly. He didn't like the sound of this. "Master Pein, you should come out of the rain. You'll get Ren sick," Konan speaks as she joins the men outside in the rainstorm. "She'll wake up soon. Go draw her a bath, Konan." "Yes sir." The four members retreated inside the hideout. Pein took the girl to a spare room until she wakes up while Kisame and Itachi hid out somewhere else.

She felt something hovering over her. You know, the feeling that someone is watching you sleep and it's eating at you. But it wasn't annoying, instead; she welcomed it. A hand reaches out to her and caressed her pale cheek. She leans against that callused hand she has grown to love, despite what that hand has done. The hand trails down to her neck and it sent shivers down her spine. Her mouth opens slightly to let out a quieted moan. Another hand holds her hips and slowly falls to her thighs. Ren sighs from the sensuous touch. Then, something at the back of her head snapped her wide awake and she jerks up. Gasping for air, Ren looked around her surroundings. She recognized the room as one of the spare rooms she would stay in with Master Pein. Ren lied back down and sighed. She was home. The door opened and Ren saw Konan enter. "Good. You're awake. I've made a hot bath for you." "That would be great. Thank you Lady Konan." The girl followed her sub-teacher to the washroom and slips into the elongated tub. Konan was about to brush her student's hair but Ren held up a hand. "Can I be alone?" Konan stared at the girl briefly before nodding. "I'll let Master Pein know you're awake." Once Konan slipped out of the washroom, Ren sinks deeper into the water. Everything but her head was submerged in the warm water. The multiple emotions bombard her again. Depression is winning…Now that she was alone, Ren could cry all she wanted. The tears came out easily and streamed down her warm cheeks. She didn't know that a certain someone stood outside the washroom, listening to the echoing sounds of her sobs. Each little sob slowly broke a piece of the heart he didn't realize he possessed. He had to force himself to walk away from the room. He didn't want to be accused of being a masochist.

(Listen to 'Breath' by Breaking Benjamin)

After hours of crying and trying to clean up, Ren leaves the washroom in nothing but a cotton robe. She went back to the room she woke up in and locked up the door so she could be alone a little longer. She presses her back against the door and slides down on the floor. Surprisingly she has more tears to shed as they quietly slip out. "You look so innocent when you cry." Ren gasps as she looks up to see Itachi-without his Akatsuki robe- standing over her. She quickly gets up on her feet and tried to wipe her tears away. "Itachi-sama, I didn't see you." "I wish you wouldn't call me that…" "Huh? But I've always called you Itachi-sama." "I don't like it anymore." He takes her hands away from her face and cups it with his hands so she would look at him directly. "I've never seen you like this Ren. Does it hurt that much to leave them?" She tried to look away but Itachi held her firmly. Her eyes slanted away to the right. "Look at me and answer me Ren." She obeyed and she damned herself because the tears were coming out again. "Yes…I've never felt so…ashamed and guilty…and mortified." The Uchiha closed his eyes to reflect this revelation. He takes her in his arms and holds her close to him. His head hangs close to her ear. "This is the burden of the betrayer. If you don't divide the weight, it'll slowly eat you away." Ren's hands were already clinging onto the back of his shirt and her head pressed against his chest. "What are you saying?" she whispers. "I've been bewitched by a child the moment I first met her. She looked at me with bright blue eyes and smiled at me, as if I wasn't a Class-S criminal but a simple man. Every time I would leave, she would wait for my return, as if I meant something important to her. Now, I wish she would share her weight and burdens like I did with her…" Ren slowly looks up at the man she has loved all of the years she has served the Akatsuki. His raven black eyes bore into her and her hand reaches out to his cheek. "Itachi-sama…" "I want you to call me Itachi. I want to be your equal." "Itachi, everything I have worked for is to hope that I would be noticed in your eyes." The hand now falls to his chest where his heart beats rhythmically. "Please give me your burden," he murmurs. Ren nods and slowly strips herself from her bathrobe. Itachi licks her up to her breasts where he begins to suck on them. A small moan escapes from her mouth. Itachi bites Ren a little too hard and she moans even louder. Itachi begins to rub on Ren's nipples as they slowly turn hard. They both lay back down in bed. Itachi places himself in between her legs and entered inside the girl. Tears roll from her cheeks but she ignores them as she held onto her love for dear life. Ren knew she was almost at her climax and didn't want anyone to hear so she bit hard into Itachi's shoulders to muffle the scream…

Again, Ren finds herself in the white forest and running away from the winged lion. "Master Pein!" In that instant, the glass dragon came before her but this time it coiled its body around her protectively. The lion had stopped and it roared in protest at the dragon. Ren falls to her knees in exhaustion. The glass dragon lowers its head to her and nudged her gently. "Ren, in order for me to grant you my power, you must throw away all your attachments. You must have nothing and you will become nothing. Clean and pure." "But…what about my uncle? And Itachi-sama!?" "Let them go Ren. Detach yourself from this world and become an extension of God." Ren, now as her present self, looked down at her feet, deciding her choice. She finally looks up at the dragon with blank eyes. "Then lend me your power…so that I can obliterate my enemies who stand in my master's way." The dragon's Rinnegan eyes glowed a pale violet shade. "Very well." Ren was suddenly enveloped in white light and woke up with a fierce jerk of her body, feeling as if she has left behind her old self and was born into a body so foreign that it almost frightens her.

**Ok, i'm not getting any reviews so I'm not going to make any more chapters until i have at least 5 reviews. That should be easy. Just give me your opinions that's all I want. please, please, PLEASE review! Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12 All Gone Wrong

"_Ren, in order for me to grant you my power, you must throw away all your attachments. You must have nothing and you will become nothing. Clean and pure." "But…what about my uncle? And Itachi-sama!?" "Let them go Ren. Detach yourself from this world and become an extension of God." Ren, now as her present self, looked down at her feet, deciding her choice. She finally looks up at the dragon with blank eyes. "Then lend me your power…so that I can obliterate my enemies who stand in my master's way." The dragon's Rinnegan eyes glowed a pale violet shade. "Very well." Ren was suddenly enveloped in white light and woke up with a fierce jerk of her body, feeling as if she has left behind her old self and was born into a body so foreign that it almost frightened her._

5 Months Later…

The village hidden in the rain has seen many changes throughout the past few months. The crime rate has gone down to almost nonexistent, the streets are safer to walk at night alone…even for the women and children, and people's behaviors have changed for the better. But there are also a few cons: the harvests have not been producing well-the farmers have claimed that something keeps freezing their crops-, everyone is too afraid to go out at night anyway in fear, and rumors have been going around that their 'God' has been angry with his people. In fact, the rumors say that he has sent out the 'white witch' to serve as the right hand of God and punish those who have committed crimes. Even the innocent are afraid of the white witch and are constantly watching their backs for her. Many ninja have given up living in fear of their Leader and his wrathful witch that they've tried leaving the village but the white witch would not allow this and would either severely injure or kill those who try to leave.

Even amongst the Akatsuki, the guys have noticed a change in Ren; her sudden change in behavior and looks have made Itachi suspicious. He remembered when he and Kisame brought Ren back to the main hideout and Pein said that "preparations are almost complete" and "her training has been for this moment". Itachi went back in his memories when he first saw Ren after he told her his feelings and they've made love:

It was the morning after the night of loving Ren and sleeping soundly next to her soft, naked skin. He woke up to find his love gone; there was no trace of her in the room. Itachi wasn't worried because he knew she is still around in the village but he had to leave for his next assignment from the leader. Itachi thought of leaving a short note, letting her know that he will be thinking of her when he is gone and that he will see her soon. It was a month later when he finally got to see Ren again. The Akatsuki had gathered to extract the Six-Tails from its host and when they were finished, Pein made an announcement to the Akatsuki. "We're finally at the final step to our mission. But before we can begin the final part, I want to show you all the results of Ren's training." At that the men heard the sound of rustling silk rubbing against each other and the padding of feet. They looked down from their spots on the statue's hands and saw their sweet little witch girl…but it was not the same girl. Standing before them is a young woman with the beautiful face of Ren but her facial expression had no trace of the old Ren.

She held an elegant but frightening stoic, cold feature on her face as she stared blankly at her companions of many years. She wore a plain, pure white kimono with a red ribbon tied around her waist and made into a large bow in the back-the tails trailed behind her. The kimono was a little long for her and the sleeves almost touched the floor. Ren's hair wasn't gray but pure white like her kimono but her eyes stayed the same icy blue color. Although, her eyes seemed to have changed the most out of everything above. Together the guys, somehow, could not look into her eyes without having a chill run down their spines or without quickly looking at something else of her. Itachi, despite how suspicious he felt, wanted to take her in his arms and love her again like he did before he left. "Ren, welcome the others back. It's been a while since you have seen them," Pein comments. The girl turns her head to all of the members of the Akatsuki before turning her back to them and walks away without saying a word. "Hey, witch girl, that's no way to treat your favorite Kisame-sama!" the shark man jokes crudely.

He jumps down from his post before approaching the girl and grabbing her shoulder. The last thing he saw was Ren's icy blue eyes glaring at him with hateful contempt before she flew her right sleeve up and used magic to freeze Kisame's body. "Woah, that's some serious shit she's got there!" Hidan roars. The stoic expression returned to the girl's face and she left the group stunned silence. Never have they experienced the girl actually attacking them in anger like that. Sure she would spar with one or two of them when she was a kid but not flat out attacking them. It was a few seconds later when Kisame melts through the ice to bring himself out of the ice pillar he was trapped inside. "Well…I guess she doesn't like me anymore," he said with a smirk.

For the next few months, Itachi had gathered Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Kakuzu in secret to devise a plan to kidnap Ren from Pein. They've all deduced that he has something to do with Ren's sudden change and have agreed that they want the same Ren back, the sweet witch girl who would always greet them with a warm smile. Itachi has tried the best he could to stay close to Ren. He has tried to be with her and talk to her but she would end up treating him as if he didn't matter and act as if she has no knowledge of their confessions. The four months have been quite hard on Itachi and he has thought a few times to just approach Pein and demand what he has done to Ren. But he knows he'll get himself killed and he won't be able to save Ren. Along with her cold personality, Ren has developed a cruel form of play when she grows bored. For some odd reason, this different side of the girl comes out when Kakuzu and Hidan would stop by the village to report to Pein about their missions from him. The pair would usually stay for two days and then leave again but during their stay Ren would visit a certain priest's room. One time when Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi and Kisame came to the village, Ren knew that Itachi would spy on her so she came up with a plan.

She went and hid herself in Hidan's room to wait for him. She knew that Itachi would be close by but didn't reveal himself to her. Ren made special care to dress properly for her visit. When Hidan finally came to his own room he was utterly surprised to see her. The girl sat on his bed, facing the door as if she's been waiting on him, wearing nothing but a red and black plaid bra and thong. Hidan suddenly became hard just by looking at her. "R-Ren? What the fuck are you doing here?" he demanded. The girl smirked and it almost frightened him. He closed the door behind him and locked it. "I wanted to see you Hidan…sama." The Jashinist priest looked at her with a cautious glance. "You've never called me that. You would just call me Hidan or Asshole." "I've had a change of heart." She stood up and stepped slowly toward him. She takes her arms around his neck and whispers to his ear, "I need you Hidan-sama." Right then and there, Hidan almost jizzed. The girl pulls away only to look at him with her glowing blue eyes. Even when she was a child, Hidan always thought she had potential to be a smoking hot woman someday. And here she is, begging for him. But he knew that Ren was supposed to be with Itachi. After all it was the Uchiha that was worried about her the most.

"Ren…" He wanted to push her away and leave the room but still…The witch girl begged him with those puppy eyes. "Please." That's all it took. Just that one little word and he was all hers. The Akatsuki member pushes her back on the bed and crushes his lips against hers. She helped undress him as she viciously made out with him. In seconds they were both naked and ready to go. Hidan picks her up by the hips and she immediately wraps her legs around his waist. He turns her around and shoves her back against his door. She moaned in pain but was relieved from it as Hidan entered inside of her and began to pound her. "Oh God! YES!!!" Ren grasps Hidan's shoulders and dug her nails into him. He moaned from the pleasurable pain of it and could feel blood trickling slowly down his bare back. "FUCK!!!" he yells. "Harder, please Hidan-sama!!" Just saying his name like that made him hiss with horny excitement. In the name of Jashin, God bless! He pounded into her harder and harder. Right as they were about to climax Ren bit Hidan's shoulder and screamed in ecstasy.

The pair was so loud, Itachi could hear them from the other side of the door. His head bent low to where you couldn't see his eyes and his fists tensed so hard they turned white. Itachi never felt so angry and so frustrated in a long time…since he had killed his own clan. When he could no longer hear Ren and Hidan, he left. This was not the only time Ren slept with Hidan. She used him to play with Itachi to remind him that she 'did not love him'. Or at least…that's the white witch talking.


	13. Chapter 13 White Witch

_This was not the only time Ren slept with Hidan. She used him to play with Itachi to remind him that she 'did not love him'. Or at least…that's the white witch talking. _

Meanwhile back in Konoha, not a day passes when Kakashi thought about his misguided niece. He hasn't been his normal self and his students have noticed this. They all felt the same way; they all want to bring Ren back. The past five months have gone by slowly for the older Jounin. But one fateful day, Tsunade relented to Sakura's and Naruto's begging to let the team go get Ren. "Fine. Go get Kakashi," the older woman said. "Really? You're going to let us go Granny?" Naruto asks with hopeful eyes. "I said, go get Kakashi." The pair immediately took off to find their sensei and within thirty minutes the whole team returned. "Is there something you wanted to tell me Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asks. "Yes. I've decided to go ahead and let you and your team retrieve Ren. I've been thinking about this for a long time and I've realized that the girl needs to be saved.

Despite that she has chosen her side, I have a bet that she doesn't know the real story behind the Akatsuki. They might've told her a few things but I highly doubt that Pein is really telling the girl what his real plans are with the tailed beasts. So I've decided to leave you in charge, Kakashi, to get Ren back." The man's weary and tired face lit up. "You really mean that Lady Tsunade?" "Yes, and I'm sorry for causing you misery for the past few months but I just didn't think it was necessary. You're free to go." "So where do we start then?" Sasuke asks. "The village hidden in the rain. That's Pein's main hideout according to Jiraiya. When you pass the country's borders, PLEASE be careful. He's not to be underestimated. After all…Pein was Jiraiya's student." "What? You're kidding me?" Naruto says with wide eyes.

"No. It was many years ago during one of the Great Ninja Wars. Jiraiya took in three students and Pein was one of them." "I can't believe it. Then that means we can't let our guards down," Sakura comments. Tsunade nods in agreement. "But I think this team can do it. If you like, you can take another team. I would highly suggest it." "Thank you Lady Hokage. We'll consider it," Kakashi responds before leaving with his team. They took the whole day to prepare for the trip and asked for Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, and Lee to come along. They were happy to help out. The next breaking dawn, the group headed out.

At Pein's hideout in his village, he analyzed the sky as rain fell from gray clouds. He could feel his pupil's presence but didn't bother to turn behind him. "Ren…we have a few visitors." The girl narrowed her beautiful eyes before fading into a wintry fog and the fog took the shape of a glassy, white dragon. The beast roared before taking the sky in its large wings in high speed. The man left behind gave out a small smirk. "Let's see how you fare with this…Nine-tails." Naruto and his comrades finally reached the village hidden in the rain. They all decided to split up into two smaller groups. Naruto pulled his hood closer to him. "Jeez, will this rain ever stop!" he complains. "The rain never stops," an old female voice answers. Naruto and his team turned to see an old woman standing out in the rain too. "Come with me. You all look hungry," she says as she led to a food stand. "Thanks Granny! We are pretty hungry," Naruto answers with a smile. "Just order anything you like. My husband is a very good cook." "Your husband? You mean this is your restaurant?" Sakura asks. "Yes it is but that's not the point. You're not from around here are you?" the old woman asks. "How did you guess?" Kakashi spoke. "I can always tell who's a foreigner and who's a local. When you live as old as me, you grow a skill of funny thinks like that." "We're actually looking for someone here. Maybe you can help us," Sasuke remarks.

"Well it depends on who you're looking for." "Do you know a man name Pein?" Kakashi asks. The old woman was silent for a moment before narrowing her eyes. "What is it that you want from him?" "He's taken a friend of ours and we're trying to get her back." "A girl you say? Well that's tough luck for you kiddos." "Come one Granny, there's got to be something you know," Naruto begs. "Forget it. If she finds out I was giving you information then she'll punish me." "Who are you talking about?" Sakura asks. "The White Witch." "Who the heck is that?" "Our village leader is Pein, I'm sure you know that." "Sure but what does that have to do with this person?" Sasuke comments rudely. "Because the White Witch serves under him. There are two subordinates of Pein: Lady Angel and the White Witch, what people call the beast that attacks the sinners. You see Lady Angel serves as a messenger to Pein, or God as we call him, while the White Witch is the right hand of God. She punishes the ones who've sinned in this village. When she arrived the city became safe and quiet after she scared all the criminals away. But lately people have been too afraid to even leave their houses, afraid that the beast will come after them."

"You say the White Witch is a beast. What do you mean by that?" "She comes in the form of a glassy dragon that brings in the winter chills and ice upon her enemies, or rather her Master's enemies." "That doesn't sound anything like Ren," Sasuke said to Kakashi. "You're right but I have a feeling that this White Witch is somewhat connected." "Is that the girl you're looking for? Ren?" "Yes she has long gray hair and bright blue eyes," Kakashi explains. "I've seen her around for many years but lately I have not seen the child." Suddenly, the group heard screaming from outside and saw people running. "She's here. She must've found out you foreigners are here," the hag warned, "You must leave." "But Granny-" Naruto was interrupted by the sound of a roaring monster. He looks up and saw a long-bodied dragon with huge wings flying toward them. "Run," the woman yells. "Holy crap!" The team takes off and tried to avoid the dragon as it breathed ice toward them. But before it continued after the ninja the beast landed on the ground in front of the old woman and it growled. "Granny!" "Oh no!" Naruto and Sakura wanted to go after her but Kakashi stopped him. "I'll take care of this." He, then, charged up his Chidori and threw himself at the dragon. The beast turned its attention to Kakashi and dodged him by taking the air. "Run you fools!" the old woman yells. The dragon opened its mouth and spewed out a great blizzard. The winds picked up and chilled the air. The pouring rain even turned to little icicles as they fell.

(listen to 'Monster' by Skillet. AMAZING SONG!)

"Let's go!" Kakashi ordered and the team ran off. As the team tried to leave the village as quickly as they can, the dragon stayed on their tail, attacking them at any chance it got. "Kiba, come in! We're moving out. This is too dangerous a mission," Sakura exclaimed to her mic. "…Understood. We'll meet you outside the village." "Roger." The chase ended when both teams met up in the outskirts of the village. The dragon stopped as well and landed on the ground. "What the hell is that?" Shikamaru asks. "I have a funny feeling about this…thing. I think this is connected to Ren," Kakashi answered. Without being asked, Hinata activated her Byakugan to check out the monster. She gasped at her realization. "There's someone inside. All of the chakra is flowing at the core but nowhere else." "Do you see anything?" Sasuke asks. Hinata concentrated on the source of chakra to pinpoint the identification of the person. "It's Ren! It's her for sure." "How is that possible? I didn't know she could change into a dragon," Naruto said to himself. "Not on her own," a male voice remarks. The group looks up at a cliff and saw six figures. Itachi was the one who spoke. "Ren has somehow obtained a power from Pein, our leader." "Why are you here?" Sasuke demanded while unsheathing his sword.

Kisame cackled. "Don't get your panties in a bunch kid. We just came to watch the show. It's not every day we get to see our little witch girl fight." The dragon hissed and roared at the Akatsuki. Then it coiled up like a snake and it slowly evaporated into a fog. The fog slowly cleared and Ren's physical body appeared in its place. "Don't interfere. This is my order given by Master Pein. I'll kill you all if you get in the way," the girl said in a low monotone voice with no expression. The others were shocked to see her. They could tell she has definitely changed. The witch girl turned her head back to the Konoha ninja. "You've trespassed where you're not welcome by my Master. For that I will eliminate you." In a swift, too swift, of a movement Ren stood before Naruto for a split second before grabbing his throat roughly and-with incredible strength-threw him toward the same cliff the Akatsuki stood. The criminals easily dodged the accident. Naruto was not so lucky. Before Shikamaru or Sasuke could touch her, Ren moved to where the nine-tails laid unconscious. "Get away from him!" Sakura yells.

Ren grabs the boy by the collar and lifted him up. "Good. You're still alive. Master Pein will be pleased that I take you to him." At that moment, Naruto opened his eyes and threw a punch at Ren's face. The impact pushed her back but she recovered by backflipping and landing gracefully. A small smile appeared on her face. Just a faint one. "If that's how it's going to be…then I have no choice." A gust of cold, bitter wind blew around the air. Snow blended with the silver wind currents and then Ren was gone. Naruto searched around him, waiting for an attack. Ren reappeared behind the Kyuubi with outstretched claws. Just as she was about to strike him, someone grabbed her arm and threw her the opposite direction. Again, Ren recovered with grace and glared at the person who interfered. It was Kakuzu. "This is getting out of hand girl. It's time someone has put a leash on you." Ren growled in her throat and her blue eyes glowed. In an instant, she disappeared. She appeared again above the Akatsuki and summoned ice shards at them. They dodged the icicles easily and separated themselves. Itachi landed close by his younger brother. "Don't get in the way. We will deal with this. After all…this is my fault." Ren commanded the ice in the air to form wings behind her back as she began to attack Kakuzu, the closest one. She was stopped when a bomb exploded on her outstretched arm. She yelled in pain and twisted around to face Deidara on one of his clay birds. "Sorry kitten, un," he said with a smirk on his face. While she was distracted Kakuzu unwrapped himself and binded her with his strings. Then a large puppet in the shape of a scorpion with a person's head popped out from the ground underneath Ren. The end of the scorpion's stinger was sprung up to strike but at the last second, Ren shifted her body to the side so when the stinger hit her, it barely scratched through the skin. But she knew that the poison was already circulating through her body. Ren's eyes glowed again and a huge blizzard bursted in the air. The girl jumps up and changes back into the glassy dragon in midair. The beast cried out a shrill roar as the blizzard grew colder and dangerous. The dragon set her eyes on Naruto. She knew she would have to hurry and get him before the poison slows her down. Frost-bitten wings fluttered to help pick up speed as Ren charges toward the Kyuubi. She didn't pay attention to two members of the Akatsuki flailing their swords at her, targeting her wings. Kisame and Hidan attacked the dragon's wings and sliced through the frozen feathers. Her wings were sliced off of her body. The monster shrieked and screeched in pain and fell on the ground before she could get close to Naruto.

(Listen to 'Start Again' by Red. Another good but sad song but wait until it actually starts)

Itachi took his stance and performed a Grand Fireball Jutsu and aimed at the monster that has taken control of the love of his life. As the fire consumes the dragon, the flames melted the body. Steam rose in the air and the blizzard quieted down until it was no more. Once the ice dragon's body has completely melted off, Ren's limp body laid on the ground. "Sasori," Itachi said quietly. The puppet master nodded and pulls out a syringe of his poison's cure. He inserts the needle into Ren's arm and the group waited for the antidote to take effect. A few minutes later, Ren's eyes fluttered. She slowly moved her body to pull herself up. Itachi immediately went to her side. "Ren…how do you feel?" he asked. The girl looks up at him. He could tell just by looking through her blue, blue eyes that she was back to normal. Her hair has returned to her normal gray and her face didn't hold that stoic, cold expression he hated. Ren Kuran was back. Tears streamed from her eyes. "Itachi…sama." She cried and held onto her lover. Itachi wrapped his arms around her protectively and lovingly. Ren repeated said 'I'm sorry' to him and he would tell her it's okay and that it's over now. It took a while for the witch to calm down that she even passed out from exhaustion. Itachi picked her up and said, "We should leave quickly. It's not safe to stay. There's a hideout not too far from here. We'll all stay there for the time being." Despite that the two groups are enemies, they agreed and got along during the travel to the hideout.


	14. Chapter 14 Coming Back to Reality

_It took a while for the witch to calm down that she even passed out from exhaustion. Itachi picked her up and said, "We should leave quickly. It's not safe to stay. There's a hideout not too far from here. We'll all stay there for the time being." Despite that the two groups are enemies, they agreed and got along during the travel to the hideout. _

That night…

Ren finally woke up to find Deidara and Sasori watching her. "Ah, you woke up sleepy kitten, un." "Are you feeling alright?" Sasori asks, ignoring his partner's comment. "I think so but where are we?" "We're at the secret, secret hideout," Deidara answered. "How long have I been out?" "About eight hours. I'll go get the others." Sasori got up and left the space so called room. "So what happened Deidara-kun?" "Well, you went psycho on us for a few months. Itachi was worried sick about you so he came up with a cunning plan to win you back from the Leader. It looks like it worked." "Wait, Master Pein? He's going to find out about this and we'll die! He'll kill you all for saving me." "That's not going to happen," Itachi's familiar voice remarks as he, Sasuke, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakashi entered her little space. "W-What do you mean?" Ren asks. "Pein is dead." Even though it was a blunt remark, Ren had a hard time wrapping that sentence around her head. Master Pein…is dead? How is that possible? "Master…is dead?" "He put up one hell of a fight but it was futile with all six of us against him and his clones," Kisame remarks after laughing. "You all killed him?" "Fuck yeah we did! It was the only way to make sure he won't be after any of us once we saved your butt," Hidan adds. Ren turns to Itachi.

"But…I remembered being with him before I attacked Uncle and Naruto and the others." "After you left to fulfill his wish to kill your uncle and the others, we immediately took the opportunity to attack him without you or Konan around," Itachi explains. "I see. And what about Konan?" "We haven't seen her but we assume she knows and she's hiding right now," Sasori says. "She'll want revenge," Ren reminds them. "And we'll be ready for her. She won't be so hard compared to Pein." Ren lied back down, feeling tired again. "You should get some more rest. You haven't recovered completely from earlier," Itachi says softly as he touches her hair. "Mhm…" she hummed before falling asleep again. After another ten hours of sleep, Ren woke up feeling better. She was happy to be able to talk to her Uncle again…so was he. She received so much attention from Naruto and the others along with the constant affection from Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame's teasing. But that night, Ren and the Akatsuki talked about what they were going to do. Now that Pein is dead, and they're not threatened by Konan at all, there's no reason for the Akatsuki to continue their criminal ways. Deidara, Sasori, and Kisame have decided to return back to their home villages while Hidan vowed to find the perfect place for the temple he plans on building for Jashin and Kakuzu has come up with ideas to make money on his own.

Ren was very sad when she realized that they won't ever be together like this anymore but she knew this would've happened eventually. So she sends them off on a good note until it was Hidan's turn to leave. "Hidan…I want to apol-Mph!" Before Ren could apologize for using him in the past the Jashinist priest pressed his lips against hers. Her heart thumped loudly as adrenaline rushed through her body. She remembered how he made her feel as she played with him. Even in her 'puppet body' Ren fell in love with this man. It killed her to let him go but it had to be done. She belonged to Itachi. He is the one for her. Finally Hidan pulled away. "Don't be sorry. It was the most amazing months I've ever felt in years." "But I've used you Hidan. Aren't you angry with me?" "No. Wanna know why?" Tears trickled down her face as she shook her head. "Because I knew you loved me. That was enough for me. As long as I got to enjoy having you in just a few months. It's better than not having you at all." Ren's fists tightened until her knuckles were white. "Damn you. You're supposed to hate me. Why are you making this hard for me?" The man laughed. "Am I? I just don't have the heart to curse you and hate you. Hell, I'm not supposed to have a heart." Ren smiled weakly.

She reached up to touch his cheek gently as they gazed at each other's eyes. "You will always have a place in my heart, Hidan-sama." He closed his eyes and smiled back. "I love it when you call me that." At that, Hidan left in a flash. Ren turns around and finds Itachi waiting for her. "What have you decided Itachi-sama?" Ren asks. The Uchiha looks back at the girl with a serious face. "If it's alright…I would like to return to Konoha with you. Sasuke and I have decided that we will create a better lineage of the Uchiha clan. A much loyal and strong heritage." "Sounds like a good plan." "Are you sure with your decision?" he asked as he wiped the tears off from Ren's face. "Yes. I cannot be surer than being with you. I love him too but it is nothing like the love I have for you." The pair leaned toward each other until their foreheads touched. "I love you Itachi Uchiha." (end song)


	15. Chapter 15 Good News or Bad News?

"_Are you sure with your decision?" he asked as he wiped the tears off from Ren's face. "Yes. I cannot be surer than being with you. I love him too but it is nothing like the love I have for you." The pair leaned toward each other until their foreheads touched. "I love you Itachi Uchiha."_

1 Year Later….

A familiar blond and his beautiful Hyuuga wife walked to the southern side of Konoha, a deserted section of the village since the mass murder of the Uchiha clan. The pair noticed that some of the torn building were fixed up and looked nice. The area was cleaned out from the old blood and rusted weapons that were left a long time ago. The couple continued down the main road of the southern section until they found the place they were looking for. It was a large, beautiful mansion surrounded by protected gates that had the Uchiha symbol for decoration. "Wow, it looks very nice," Hinata comments with a smile. "I wouldn't expect any less from them," her husband remarked. He touched the gate doors but was electrocuted. "Gaah!" "Naruto-kun, don't you remember that Sasuke-san warned you about the gates?" The Hokage laughed. "I guess I forgot. Oi! Sasuke!!! Open the gates," Naruto roared obnoxiously. A few seconds later, the gates opened up and the pair went inside. Standing at the porch, waiting for them, was none other than Ren. Her usually braided hair was let down in a side ponytail and it billowed with the breeze. She smiled happily at the visitors. She wore a light blue dress with long sleeves and it brought out her sparkling icy eyes. "It's great to see you Hokage-sama and Hinata-sama." "Come on. You don't have to be formal Ren," Naruto comments. The witch laughs.

"I suppose. So what brings you two here?" "I wanted to tell Sasuke something, well, I guess all of you. But look at you! You're huge!" Ren suddenly glared at Naruto. "Well forgive me Lord Hokage for me being an elephant," said coldly. A sweatdrop appeared on Naruto's face. He held his hands up. "I-I mean, you look like you're ready to have the baby that's all. You look great!" "How far are you into the pregnancy Ren?" Hinata asks. The girl turns to her female companion with the glowing smile and answers, "I'm on my last month actually. The baby is supposed to be due in two weeks." "Wow, that soon? I can't wait to see'em," Naruto says. "Well, come inside. The boys are actually taking a break. You caught them on time." Ren led the Hokage and his wife to the back of the house to the backyard. It was beautifully decorated like a teahouse garden with a little pond and small bridge that crosses over it. Sitting down on the back porch with cold glasses of water were Itachi and Sasuke. Since the trio returned to Konoha and were granted to be citizens of the village, Sasuke and Itachi have been working on rebuilding the Uchiha area. They first took Ren to their home and the three fixed up the house into a mansion with protected gates. After Ren became pregnant, Itachi and Sasuke came up with the idea of putting everything back together. Every day, the men worked hard to clean up the old history of the Uchiha clan; hoping to rebuild the Uchiha clan and teach the new generation…the real pride of the Uchiha clan. "Oi Sasuke! I should punish you for the gate issue. I thought my arm was going to be blasted off!" Naruto scolds. Sasuke smirks. "I told you they were specially made electrical gates I've made. You weren't supposed to touch them…idiot."

Before Naruto could touch his best friend, Hinata grabs a hold of her husband's arm while keeping that sweet smile on her face. "Sweetheart, remember the reason why we came," she said. "Oh, yeah. Thank you hun." "Is there something the matter?" Itachi asks as he stood up and took his place next to his wife. "Hinata and I wanted to tell you guys that…" The Hokage turned to his wife and wrapped an arm around her lovingly. "…we're pregnant." Ren squeals and hugs Hinata. "That's great! Congratulations!" "Well, didn't think you had it in you loser," Sasuke said and punched Naruto on the shoulder. "Yes, congratulations Naruto," Itachi replies. "Thanks. We've been waiting forever to tell everyone but we wanted to make sure it was for real." "How far are you into the pregnancy?" Ren asks Hinata. "I'm in the first trimester. About 2 months now." "Oohhh boy. You're in for a real treat. Let's leave the men alone and we'll have our 'talks'," the witch says with a wink. She takes Hinata by the arm and the two went off to another room, leaving the men outside. "Man, I couldn't believe how big she is. Ren's ready to pop, isn't she?" "The baby should come in about two weeks. She's been anxious that I have to keep her calm down at some times," Itachi says with a smile.

"Whatever, the one who's really anxious is YOU," Sasuke argues. "So a future father can't be excited that he's going to have a child anytime now. Just you wait, little brother. And you two Naruto." Sasuke turns to Naruto and pressed his hand to one side of his mouth-as if he were trying to tell the Hokage a secret- and says, "You think the first few months is hell, wait until the last two. It'll blow your mind." "Wh-What? What do you mean?" "Well is Hinata getting sick?" Itachi asks. "Well, yeah. In the mornings mostly. I'm really worried that she could have the flu. That's not good for the baby either, right?" The Uchiha men sighed. Their Hokage is hopeless. "That's part of the pregnancy. She'll have the morning sickness for the first few months," Itachi explains. "But then there's the constant disgusting cravings and the mood swings. I've watched this S-class criminal bend over backwards for Ren." Itachi smacks Sasuke over the head. "Someday little brother…someday." Naruto was sweating. Morning sickness? Mood swings? Disgusting cravings? What's going to happen to him? Suddenly, Naruto began to panic. "Uh oh, he's panicking," Itachi said and went for Naruto. "Oh My God!!! I'm going to be a dad!!! Holy crap what do I do? WHATDOIDO?!!!?!?!?!?" *Smack* Itachi slapped the Hokage into a daze. "Snap out of it Naruto. It's going to be fine," Sasuke reasons. "But what if Hinata suddenly explodes because the baby got too big for her? And what if this…." Naruto went on and on about his worries. Sasuke and Itachi sighed. This is going to take a while.

Meanwhile the women talked to each other about their pregnancies. Ren explained to Hinata what to expect and gave her tips to deal with them. "I've found this WONDERFUL concoction that I found in one of my books. It's great for the back pains that will come later in the second trimester. What it does is it numbs out the sore spots and where the pain is at. I felt amazing after the first drink but the side effect is that it makes you pee A LOT!" "That would be great. Do you think you can give me the recipe?" "I'll happily give it to you. I'll make a few batches ready for you when you come by." "Thank you Ren. To tell the truth, I'm a little worried." "About what?" "Well," the Hyuuga blushes, "I'm afraid that Naruto won't like me when I get big…like you." Ren smiles and placed a hand on Hinata's. "I was worried about the same thing. Stretch marks, the extra amount of pounds I have to carry, and my skin will turn yellow and wrinkly. I was so afraid that Itachi won't love me anymore. But his love was unwavering. He has been so good to me and has done everything in his power to put me at ease with the past nine months from late night runs to the store to satisfy my cravings to foot massages and constant devotion. Naruto is going to be the same thing. I just know it." Hinata smiles back with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Ren. I'm so excited to be pregnant buddies with you." The two women laughed together.

Three days later after the visit from the Hokage, something shocking happened. Sasuke and Itachi started to work on the construction in the early hours as usual. Ren woke up with strange pains in her stomach. She could feel the baby kicking. Hard. Ren rubbed her big belly with a worried expression. "What's the matter sweetie? You'll be out soon." She got up and changed into a white robe and went downstairs to make herself some breakfast. Halfway down the stairs, the baby kicked Ren's ribs so hard she heard a 'crack' followed by a sharp pain. It was so excruciating that Ren gasped and lost her grip on the stair railing. She falls down the flight of stairs and landed on the hard floor on her back with a loud 'CRUNCH'. "AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Tears bleed through her eyes as she screamed and howled in pain. This pain is nothing she ever felt before. A million thoughts ran in her head. 'Is the baby okay? Where's Itachi? What's wrong with my back? I need to get help.' At the corner of her eye she saw someone standing over her. She looked more closely and realized it was the little ghost Saya with a sad face.

"Miss Ren…are you okay?" she asked in a frightened voice. For some reason, the ghost decided to stay instead of passing over and moved into the Uchiha house. The girl has grown attached to Ren. With all of her strength, Ren tried to proper herself up and lean forward. She bit into her thumb and performed a summoning jutsu. She summoned a black widow the size of a small dog. "Go get Itachi and Sasuke. Something is wrong with the baby." The widow nodded and scurried away quickly. In a few short minutes, the spider found the pair. "Master Itachi. Master Sasuke," she spoke. "What's wrong Willow?" Itachi asks with a worried expression. He told Ren if there was ever an emergency and he's not home, she was to send a summoning to him. "Lady Ren is hurt. She needs you right away." The brothers looked at each other and in high speed ran to the mansion.

Lying on the floor, Ren cried in pain as it continued to pulse through her body. 'Am I going into labor? Oh god, I pray the baby is alright. Itachi would be so crushed if we lose the baby. The next generation…' Her vision was blurring and her eyelids were growing heavy. Right before she let the darkness consume her, Ren heard Itachi's beautiful voice calling out for her.

Ren slowly opened her eyes to see Sakura hovering over her. "Great, you're awake. How are you feeling?" Ren shook her head slowly, trying to take in everything around her. Then she remembered. "The baby! Is the baby okay?" "Calm down Ren. The baby if fine. But you I'm worried. What happened?" "I…I fell down the stairs because the baby kicked my rib so hard." "Yes, you had a broken rib and I fixed that. But it's your back I'm worried about. It's bent up a little and it could complicate things with the labor." Ren bit her lips. Thank God the baby safe. She laid her head back on the pillow; she realized that she's in Sasuke's room. It's downstairs, right underneath her's and Itachi's. Sakura probably thought it's best that she would stay on the main floor…with the back injuries now, she probably won't be able to walk for a while.

"Where's Itachi?" Ren asks softly. "He's waiting outside. He's been worried sick about you." "I want to see him." Sakura nods. "But only for a little bit. You need to rest." "I just need to see his face." Sakura leaves to room only to bring back a tired Itachi. His black eyes lit up at the sight of his conscious wife. "Thank God you're okay," he said as he kneeled next to the bed. He held her hand for dear life. Ren touches his cheek with a weak smile. "I'm fine sweetheart. I'm more worried about the baby. Sakura says he's fine though." "What happened? When I came home you were screaming and you fell unconscious." "When I was going down the stairs, the baby kicked me so hard it shocked me and I fell over the stairs and it my back pretty hard. I'm so clumsy," she says, trying to make a joke. Itachi didn't smile. "I think we need to keep you at the hospital." "No. I want to have the baby here. It's important that he's born in this house." "No. It's important for the both of you to be safe." Tears trickled down Ren's face. "But you wanted the baby to be born in your home, the place you grew up in." Itachi shook his head. "That doesn't matter now. What matters is making sure you and the baby are okay." He leans forward and kisses her forehead before kissing her lips. "I love you Ren." "And I love-HAAAAAA! AhhhhHHHH!!!!!" "Ren? Honey, what's wrong?" The girl arched her back and gripped Itachi's hand as if life depended on it. "ITACHI!!!" "Sakura!" the older Uchiha yells.

The bubblegum haired kunoichi rushes back in. "What's happening?" "I don't know. She started screaming." "Itachi, I need you to get out. I'll take care of it." The man just stood there with an expression like a frightened little boy. "Itachi, now!" the medic demanded. He quietly left the room. Itachi went straight outside and screamed at the top of his lungs in frustration. He fell to his knees and prayed to God to keep Ren and the baby safe. Sasuke stood behind him with a grime face. Both men care deeply for the witch girl and hate to see her in pain. Itachi sat there on the ground for a few hours and decided on something. He went back inside and started to write letters. Itachi knew he can't sit around like this. He needed support…for him and Ren. After he finished with his numerous letters, Itachi sent out messenger crows out in different directions all over the country. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asks. "I'm calling in for support. Tell Naruto. I'm sure he would want to know." The younger Uchiha nodded and disappeared.


	16. Chapter 16 No Pain! No Sleep!

_After he finished with his numerous letters, Itachi sent out messenger crows out in different directions all over the country. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asks. "I'm calling in for support. Tell Naruto. I'm sure he would want to know." The younger Uchiha nodded and disappeared. _

Far away, in the land of waves, a crow perched on a tall man's shoulder. "Hey, I know you…" the man said before taking the message out of the crow's foot. The man scrolled through the letter and his small eyes grew. He takes his large sword and strapped it to his back. "It's been a while since I've seen Itachi and little witch girl. This ought to be fun." A crow flew out to the deserts to where Gaara and his siblings lived to send a message to a particular redhead. Another bird went out in the mountain regions to visit a man with a love for art, one went to Kakura Town, the Las Vegas of the Fire Nation, and one went to a secluded temple. When the persons intended for the message read the letter, they all immediately left for Konoha village.

Sakura found out that the back injury is causing Ren pain every time the baby would kick in the dorsal region. Sakura is not sure how to handle the situation and has only given Ren a limited amount of pain killers; the medic is afraid that with too much drugs, it could upset the baby's growth and development.

It's late at night and Ren has had three attacks of pain so far. Sakura told Itachi and Sasuke she'll leave for the night but will come back in the morning. "Hopefully, I'll find out more what I can do for Ren and the baby. There's one person that can help me and I'm going to speak with her as soon as I can." "Thank you Sakura, for everything," Itachi thanked. "You should really get some sleep. Both of you." "What if she has another attack?" Itachi asks. "Just give her some of the pain reliever I left out for her. It won't completely get rid of the pain but it'll help her fight it. There's only so much pain killers you can give to a pregnant woman. I'll see you both in the morning. Please sleep." "Thanks Sakura," Sasuke says quietly. Itachi stayed with Ren for the rest of the night while Sasuke slept on the couch. At the crack of dawn, Sasuke went to check up on his brother. Itachi looked as if he didn't get a wink of sleep. He sat on the chair and blankly stared at Ren's sleeping body. "Itachi, someone's here to see you." This perked up the older Uchiha a little. He slowly got up, kissed Ren on the head, and followed Sasuke outside to the front yard.

His long time partner, Kisame, stood in front of him. "Long time no see Itachi. You look like shit." Somehow this made the insulted man smile. "Thank you for coming Kisame." "Where is she?" "She's asleep. I don't want anyone to disturb her. She just fell asleep two hours ago." "Didn't I tell you to keep Ren safe?" another familiar voice comments. The guys looked up to where the voice was coming from and saw Sasori standing on the roof. He didn't look too happy. "You're here pretty quick Sasori," Itachi comments. The puppet master hops down to join the men. "I came as soon as I got the message. I was worried about Ren." "You, the great puppet master who has no feelings, is worried about the girl?" Kisame insults and laughs. "Of course, you cannot say that the girl has no meaning to the Akatsuki," Sasori argues cooly. Kisame just gave him a toothy grin. Two seconds later, Deidara flew by and dropped in front of them. "Where is she? Is Ren okay?" Deidara is completely freaking out for the poor girl. "Keep it down or I'll blow up that hole of yours," Itachi threatens, "I'm sorry none of you can see her yet but Ren needs her rest." Itachi led the visitors inside and made them tea. A few hours later, Sasuke told Itachi two more guys showed up. Itachi knew it is Hidan and Kakuzu because he could hear Hidan's cursing voice from outside.

"Itachi! You have a lot of FUCKING explaining to do, FUCKER!" The Uchiha bolted outside and threw himself on Hidan so hard the pair fell, with Itachi on top. Itachi gripped the priest's mouth shut while clenching his throat with the other hand. "Shut. Up." Itachi glared at the silver-haired man with his Sharingan activated eyes. "Ren is asleep and she needs all the rest she can get. So shut the hell up or God so help me I'll find a way to shut you up forever." Hidan, for once, was worried. He has never seen the Uchiha flip out like this. All he did was nod and Itachi got off of him. Right afterward he thanked the pair for coming for support. "Is it money you're wanting? I'll only lend so much but it's not going to be much," Kakuzu commented as he sipped his tea. "It's not money we need. We're fine. But I really need some support and since we were together at one point I figured I would tell you guys what's going on with Ren." "Well, what's wrong with her?" Kisame asks impatiently. "She fell down the stairs when the baby kicked her rib and broke it. The fall caused a serious back injury to her and every time the baby would move around or kick in her back region, it causes incredible pain to Ren. So far she's had four attacks." "Why isn't she in a hospital, then?" Sasori asks with narrowed eyes. "Because the trip is too great for her so we've had a medic come visit her. Sakura, actually, should be here any time checking up on Ren. Sakura has never experienced anything like this with pregnant women. If it weren't for the baby, Sakura would just give her the right amount of pain killers to numb the back until it heals…but that's not the case," Itachi explains.

"Is the child alright? Un." Deidara asks. "The baby is fine from what Sakura could tell but it's because of the baby, Ren's unable to heal quickly and properly." "Babies are such annoyances, little fuckers," Hidan mutters. Itachi was about to argue back but was interrupted by an earsplitting scream. Itachi left the others to see Ren. The former Akatsuki members grew worried. Deidara and Hidan wanted to follow Itachi but their former partners pulled them back and made them sit in their seats while explaining that they would just be in the way. A few moments later, Sakura showed up. "She's having another attack Sakura," Sasuke said and ushered her to Ren's room. Another person came through the front door. She was a busty blond with pigtails. She walks through the living room with a patient stride and saw the Akatsuki. She stopped and stared at them with a bemused look. The others just stared back at her with not a single word. Tsunade shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not going to ask," she remarks before finding her way to the pregnant patient. Itachi was soon forced to leave the room while Sakura and Tsunade took care of Ren. He joined with the others and slumped in his seat.

"You haven't slept in a while, haven't you?" Kakuzu remarks instead of asks. "How can I when I know my wife is in tremendous pain? I feel so guilty. She's been carrying my child for nine months and has dealt with the tortures that are accorded with those excruciating months without uttering one complaint. And now she's in more pain than ever. I cannot rest until I know Ren and the baby are going to be okay." Tears stung through his black orbs and they trickled slowly down his cheeks. "Well, we're here now partner," Kisame says, "Things will be alright. We're talking about the great Storm Witch who bewitched the Akatsuki. There's nothing that the girl can't lose to without a good fight." Itachi turns to his long time partner and companion. "Thank you Kisame. I know she will." The screaming and crying coming from the bedroom died away and the medics came out. "Ren's not going to be able to heal properly until the baby comes out. But when she goes into labor, she's going to be in excruciating pain. This is going to be hard and exhausting for her but I strongly believe she'll pull through," Tsunade says.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade for your help but is there anything we can do to ease her pain before the baby comes?" Itachi asks with hope in his eyes. "There's not much we can do except give her the limited amount of pain killers. I just injected some pain reliever into her spine and it will last for a few hours, just enough time for her to rest." "Again, thank you Lady Tsunade." Tsunade slowly smiled at him. "I never thought I would see the day that a new generation of the Uchiha clan will be born. And I most certainly never expect to be around to help the labor either. This is truly a miracle. Despite the situation, in a few days a beautiful miracle will be born." Sasuke and Itachi also smiled with tired eyes. "We never thought this would happen either."


	17. Chapter 17 The Baby is Coming!

_Tsunade slowly smiled at him. "I never thought I would see the day that a new generation of the Uchiha clan will be born. And I most certainly never expect to be around to help the labor either. This is truly a miracle. Despite the situation, in a few days a beautiful miracle will be born." Sasuke and Itachi also smiled with tired eyes. "We never thought this would happen either." _

The guys told Itachi that they will not leave until the baby is born and know that Ren is going to be okay. Itachi appreciated their visit and support. It's been two days and the pains have been somewhat consistent with Ren but she's still fighting on. During their stay, the former Akatsuki members have thought of trying to get presents for the new baby and have been busy trying to come up with ideas. Kakuzu has discussed with Itachi the financial issues having a baby will have and taught him what Itachi should do to keep him and Ren above high waters on hard times. Hidan has been performing his rituals throughout his stay, praying to Jashin to just FOR ONCE keep Ren and the baby alive. Never in his life has he prayed to his God to keep someone alive; he has laughed at himself realizing that he's grown soft. It was the first full day when Ren found out the guys came to see her. She was so happy she cried. Ren never thought she would see them again and for them to come and support her in her crisis is wonderful to her. She first got to talk with Deidara and Sasori. They've told her that they went back to their old villages and redeemed themselves. Ren was very proud of them. Kisame told her a few jokes and made her laugh. She really needed the humor.

She got to talk to Kakuzu for a moment and he gave her the same talk he gave Itachi and told her he owns over three hundred casinos in Kakura town. Ren couldn't help but laugh at the man who will never change his love for money. It wasn't until the second day when Ren got to see Hidan. He approached her with nothing but his pants and blood splattered all over his chest. Ren had to immediately scold him for leaving blood stains around the house. "Aw, quit your bitchin witch," Hidan said with a serious expression but it changed to a playful smirk. He sat down on a chair next to her and didn't look at her. He didn't want to. Hidan didn't want to see the exhausted, baggy red rimmed eyes and sallow skin. "How have you been Hidan-sama?" she asks quietly. "Fine. I've made myself a temple for Jashin. He's been very pleased with me." Ren snorted with a smile. "Still a devoted Jashinist." "Damn right." He finally forced himself to look at her in the eyes and felt his heart break into pieces as those dulled blue eyes gaze at him with a small flicker of life. It wasn't the same Ren he knew…and loved. "Are YOU happy…Ren?" he asks in a whisper. She takes his hand in her tiny one. He could feel her shake. "Yes. I've never been happier and I don't regret my choice Hidan. But know this…you have a special place in my heart." The Akatsuki smirks. "I know."

He yawned and it made her yawn. Both were tired. "What's your excuse for being tired? Don't tell me no body is getting any sleep on account of me." "No. Just Itachi but we finally had to knock him out to get some sleep before he kills himself." "Thank you. Ugghh, I swear that man is a masochist." "But he loves you." "Sometimes I wished he wouldn't. For his own good." She giggled at her words. "Well, since I've been here, I've been praying to Lord Jashin to keep you and the baby alive." "Oh for crying out loud, I'm not going to die and neither is the baby. We're just…in pain that's all." "But the hag with the big boobs says you'll have complications with the labor," Hidan argues. "We'll pull through." "I know but I just want to be cautious. We all do." He stopped talking because he could see Ren's eyes droop a little. He sighed heavily and shook his head. "Well, get some sleep. You look like shit." "I'm not…yawn…tired…" "I shouldn't be talking to you. We always fight with each other when I do so I'm not going to visit you until the brat is born." "But I wanna…yawn…talk to you…Hidan…sam…ma.." The girl fell asleep with her head bent to the side. Hidan took the moment to take in the image of the girl he truly cared for, asleep and peaceful-looking. She looked like a haloed ghost and a shiver went down his spine. Deep, deep inside he wished she had picked him but he knew that Itachi was the right man for her. Hidan quietly left the room to let her sleep. For the next day and a half, the guys are getting anxious and weary for the baby's arrival.

Tsunade and Sakura continued their visits and cared for Ren as best they could. Itachi miraculously got some sleep for a few hours and looked a little better. The others even tried to force him to eat more than he has for the past few days. Ren has even scolded him in her weakly state. That night Itachi tried to lie down in a futon next to Ren's bed; it was the only way he said he will sleep if he's next to her. In the middle of his needed sleep, he had a dream of chasing a shadowed figure. It was at the height of his waist. He didn't know why he was chasing this person but he had a feeling this person was important. Finally, the figure stopped and so did Itachi. The person he was following turned around and Itachi could clearly see this person. It was a young boy with long black hair in a ponytail. Itachi thought he was looking at himself but those sparkling blue eyes the boy possessed made him think of Ren. That's when it hit him. This is their child. The boy seemed to know that Itachi had the epiphany and smiled. "Dad, I'm coming home," the boy said. The dream stopped with a sudden jerk as Itachi woke up to the familiar horrifying sounds of Ren screaming. "Itachi! Honey, the baby!" The man got on his feet and went to her side. "What's wrong sweetheart?" "My water broke…I think. GAAAHAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Ren grabs a hold of the head board and bent it slightly. Sasuke is not going to be happy about his bedpost. "Go get Tsunade!!!" "Right." Itachi left the room and yelled for Sasuke. The younger Uchiha got out of the couch and went to his brother's aid. "Go get Sakura and Tsunade. Ren's water broke." "Ren broke her what now?" Kisame asks with a confused expression.

Sasuke didn't waste time talking to the shark man and left it to Itachi. With quick ninja speed, Sasuke was gone to the Hokage Tower. "Ren is having the baby. Her water broke and that is a sure sign that the baby coming out," Itachi explains. "She's having the baby? About fucking time," Hidan comments. He excused himself and went outside to begin another ritual to his god for Ren's and the baby's safety. Soon enough the other Akatsuki were awake without Itachi's help. Ren's ear-splitting screams are even cracking mirrors and glass all around the house.

Finally after about ten minutes, Tsunade and Sakura showed up with towels and equipment that looked questionable. "Itachi, I need you to wait out here for now. The rest of you are not allowed inside," Tsunade ordered. The former Akatsuki stared at the woman with half frightened and half bemused facial expressions. "This is going to get ugly," the blond warned before going into the room.


	18. Chapter 18 Hurts Like Hell But Worth It

"_This is going to get ugly," the blond warned before going into the room. _

(Listen to 'Monster' by Breaking Benjamin. For some reason I thought of this song for the birthing.)

Tsunade and Sakura helped Ren get comfortable as the toughest part of her nine months is about to begin. "The contractions are coming closer. She should be ready in about a few minutes," Sakura told Tsunade. "Good. Now Ren, you're going start feeling some pain on your back. Don't be alarmed." Tsunade pushes Ren forward as she sticks a needle into the girl's spine. "What are you giving me?" "Morphine. This is the only chance for it that you'll need it. Since the baby is about to be born, it won't affect it." The excruciating pain on Ren's spine is slowly weakening and she never felt so relieved. But there's still the pain in her abdomen from the baby and the contractions. The baby decided to kick Ren in the ribs and the women heard a 'crack'. "GAAAHH!!!! Damn it!!! Quit doing that!!!!" Ren curses. She grabs Sakura's collar. "Get Itachi, now." Frightened for her life, Sakura quickly leaves the room shortly to bring Itachi. "How are you doing love?" "How am I doing?!?!! I'm FUCKING having a baby!! I'm PEACHY!!!" "Just calm down Ren or you're going to be in more pain. The more stressed you are the more painful it is going to be for you," Tsunade calmly comments.

"FUCK YOU! This already hurts like hell." She turns to Itachi. "This is your FUCKING FAULT. You just HAD to get me PREGNANT. AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! GAAHH!!!" Ren clenches to the head board and pieces broke off. Tsunade sighed in annoyance. She's seen over thousands of pregnancies so this horrifying angry outrage is nothing new to her. Itachi on the other hand, is terrified. Sakura just giggled before patting his shoulder. "Don't worry. She loves you but right now she's not feeling loving." He slowly nodded with a skeptical look. "Itachi, go get Hidan," Ren muttered before bellowing out another hideous scream. "You're doing great Ren. Just keep pushing," Tsunade coaxes. "You want H-Hidan?" "DID I STUTTER? GO GET HIM!!" Itachi could swear he could see an ominous black shadow hovering over Ren's struggling body. That was his cue to leave and find the Jashinist priest. "What's wrong?" Sasori asks with a worried expression.

"Ren's wanting Hidan for some reason." "Why him?" Deidara asks with a grimace, clearly jealous that Ren picked the Jashinist before him. Itachi went outside to find his comrade lying on the ground bleeding. Hidan turns to the side to face Itachi. "Ren wants you. She's called you for something." "Well why the fuck am I lying here for?" Hidan hops up and follows Itachi inside. Hidan went to Ren's side. "What do you need sweetcheeks?" he asks. The pregnant woman glares at him with an animal look before swiftly pulling up her kunai and stabbing him in the chest. "FUCK! What the hell?" "This is the only way for me to calm down," Ren said in a low creepy voice. The black shadow hovering over the girl in pain grinned a toothy Cheshire smile. She pulls her knife out and slices at his arm. Hidan cursed some more. Itachi could not believe what he was seeing. His beautiful wife is giving birth to his child while stabbing his former comrade to death…even though he can't die. (haha seems Hidan's useful after all XD ) Sakura had to make him leave to make more room. The labor continued for another few hours. More stabbing Hidan and more cursing and screaming. But after a long day, the baby was finally born. Ren dropped the kunai out of exhaustion and fell back on the bed. Sweat is dripping from her flushed face, dark bags under her eyes.

Hidan huffed and gasped for air. He practically dragged himself out of the room so he could ask his old partner to stitch him back up. The guys noticed Ren's screaming stopped but another sound took her place. It was a small, frail cry that got them curious. Itachi's eyes grew hopeful and concerned. Sakura smiles as she wraps up a bundle in a warm blanket. Ren, exhausted beyond reason, looked over at the kunoichi at the corner of her eyes. "Congratulations Ren. It's a baby boy." The fatigued mother smiled weakly. "I want to see him." Sakura hands the baby over to Ren and she finally got to lay eyes on him. Her son. The baby stopped crying and looked up at his mother. Dark tufts of hair stuck out of place and ebony eyes stared at her in awe. A small smile appeared followed by a giggle. "Hello sweetheart," Ren whispered. "I'll go get Itachi," Tsunade said and quietly left the room. Sakura followed her as the two women joined the men in the living space of the house. Naruto and Hinata showed up with Sasuke and were anxious to hear the news. "You may come in Itachi," Tsunade said with a proud expression. Itachi went to the room and sighed in relief to see his wife well. Tired but well. She looks up and smiles. She was glowing with happiness. "Come look Itachi," she coaxed.

He obeyed and sat on the small space of the bed next to her and peered over her shoulder. "Isn't he beautiful?" she asks as she holds him up. "He?" Black eyes widen with shock. "Yes, a boy. He will pass down the Uchiha name. Isn't that great?" Itachi sighed again as he gaped at his little boy. His own son. "Wow," he whispered. The baby was sucking on his thumb, content with his activity at the moment, until he turned his attention to his father for the first time. The two locked eyes for a moment but seemed an eternity. The baby gave out a gleeful cry and held out his hands. "He wants you. How amazing?" "W-What?" Itachi was lost for words. Before he could refuse, Ren placed the baby in his arms. The baby smiles and reaches out to touch Itachi's face. Itachi melted. He is holding his baby boy; he's a father now. His own son will begin the new legacy of the Uchiha clan. He will be great and honorable. Itachi will teach him loyalty and trust. Above all, friendship. Comradeship, to cherish it with all his being. His own child will be the start of a better generation. Itachi leans over and kissed Ren's forehead before kissing her lips. "He's beautiful. I love you." "Go show him off. I'm exhausted dear." "Yes, you do need some sleep. You've worked so hard my love. I'll take care of this now." Ren nods and leans back. In seconds she was out.

Itachi showed the others the new baby. Sasuke was so happy to see that he has a nephew. Deidara and Hidan were fighting each other to hold the baby but Itachi would not let anyone touch him. Kisame even smiled at the child but was received a frightened cry. The others laugh at the shark man. "How is Ren?" Hidan asks. "She's exhausted to no end. I told her to get her rest. She's been through so much just so that my son can be brought into this world. "What are you going to name him?" Hinata asks. Itachi blinked and then turned back to his son. He never thought about a name for his child. But one suddenly popped out. "His name…is Haruka Uchiha."

After a few days of recovery Ren was actually able to visit with her comrades. Itachi and she have never been happier with the baby brought into the world. They're so excited to begin preparations for his future learning. Sasuke couldn't be more proud either. Some day he will teach his nephew things that his father wouldn't that Sasuke himself is capable of. He knows that this baby will become the pride of the Uchiha clan. Deidara and some of the others gave gifts for the newborn child. The clay master created a teddy bear that was safe for Haruka but modified it to explode when there is danger attacking the defenseless child and it will regenerate itself again. Ren was not sure about the 'exploding' teddy bear at first, knowing Deidara's love for his form of art. Sasori, during his stay, made a puppet out of regular materials-instead of his favorite source of bones for the puppet- that is created to be a playmate for the child when he grows a little older but in times of danger the puppet acts as a protector, armed with Sasori's specialty poison and a few weapons. Ren appreciated this much better than the former present. Kakuzu gave Ren and Itachi a good chunk of money, saying to never let it go to waste for the child. The couple appreciated it very much and thanked the man greatly.

Kisame didn't give the baby anything but teased how big his head was followed by a life-threatening hit to the head by Ren and a death glare from Itachi. Hidan, though, did something quite unthinkable. He gave little Haruka his own Jashin necklace. Ren objected right away and argued that it wasn't necessary. "No, I want to. I've sacrificed myself numerous times so that you and the little punk would be safe. This shows that Jashin is with him and will guard him against death itself until it is fated for him to die." The baby was actually curious with the necklace and tried to stick it in his mouth. "Haruka dear, you can't eat that," Ren sweetly scolds and takes it out of her son's mouth. Naruto, as Hokage, officially praised the child and predicted that Haruka Uchiha will become a great ninja someday and make the village of Konoha proud. "Thank you for all you have done every," Itachi announces, "There's nothing that I can give back that would equal the appreciation Ren, Haruka and I share."

"Well it's been years since we've last seen each other…partner," Kisame comments with a toothy grin. "We'll have to come back and visit someday," Sasori adds. The next day the former Akatsuki members left to go home, promising to come visit soon. Finally the Uchiha family had the house to themselves. Alone with the new bundle of joy. Itachi played with his son in the backyard and enjoying the view of the sunset while Sasuke made funny faces to the child. Ren joined them with tea for everyone. A familiar friend also joined them but stood from afar with a content child-like smile. (Guess who?) Ren sat next to Itachi and he handed Haruka to her. She wrapped him up in a warm blanket in her arms as she laid her head next to her husband's shoulder. "I love you," she whispered. "And I love you." The pair looked down at their child they've created together with love and devotion. Haruka smiles and giggles at his parents. For the rest of the evening the Uchiha family gazed at the setting, blazing orange sun slowly hiding away into its quiet dark burial so that it could shine brightly for the coming future.


End file.
